Between Angels and Demons
by Foxfire9
Summary: AU, *Shonen Ai.* Warnings in the introduction. What happens when angels and demons meet? *complete*
1. When Angels Fall From Grace

The Dark Side; Introduction  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Ok, I know that most people are going to skip over this just because it's an intro to the story and not many people actually care to read such things, but I suggest that you read this, otherwise you will end up more than a little confused.... ^_^()  
  
Anyway... This will be as quick as possible because not even I like to do stupid silly long intros...  
  
When I say Bakura, I mean the spirit of the ring. When I say Marik I mean the dark side of Malik Ishtar, and Malik is the... well... insane good side.  
  
Everything I put in here will have been researched off of various sites and such, so I'm not talking out of my bottom. ^_^  
  
Also I do have a chibi Yami that runs around and adds in little facts and such on occasion. His name is Fox... please ignore him...  
  
*just then a figure walks into the room, his crimson hair fanned out around his small, yet somehow powerful masculine figure, his large black angel-like wings folded neatly against his back.*  
  
Fox: NANI?!  
  
You heard me.  
  
Fox: Just cuz you don't like me...  
  
I love you. I just wish you weren't such a know-it-all.  
  
Fox: Hmph! See if I help you on your projects again....  
  
Ok, ok, I'm sorry. Now after all this I think it's time for you to say the warning...  
  
Fox: Hai, whatever. *shuffles a few papers in his hands and then clears his throat* Foxfire does not own any of the Yu-Gi-Oh characters or the anime or manga copyrights which probably is a good thing. Kami-sama only knows what she'd do if she did... Oh wait, so do I and you don't wanna know! This story is going to be Shounen Ai, Tenshi Ai and if the story takes her or the readers ask, there may be some Yaoi. She hasn't decided yet which is totally unlike her. There will also be mentions of rape, violence, murder and the supernatural. So I'm passing out seatbelts and such for those who need them. This story is not for the young. If you're disturbed by the contents, I suggest you don't read. *puts papers down* There. Happy?  
  
*nods* Of course! *huggles Fox*  
  
Bakura: ... I can't believe you after last night...  
  
Fox: Last night? *quirks eyebrow*  
  
Nothing! *glares at Bakura* Anyway, on with the story!  
  
The Dark Side  
  
Chapter 1: When Angels Fall From Grace  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Three proud figures stood in a straight line, shoulder to shoulder. Their bodies floated easily as their large white wings flapped gently, stretching to full length up and swishing down like the stroke of a hummingbird's wings. They scanned the area watchfully, trying to see if they could spot the three other supernatural creatures they were sent to find. Their lean bodies stayed perfectly still as they floated. They all wore white silken shirts with tiny silver vines which ran from wrist cuff to shoulder, and tight pure white silk pants which had small differences based on their personalities and what they reigned over.  
  
The first was a tall tan creature with hair the color of corn silk. It lapped gently over his neck and ended at his shoulders, his bangs falling to either side of his face with a few strands slipping over his forehead. His eyes were a piercing violet. He was the Angel of Protection, and as such he had the emblem of two crossed swords on a shield on his right hip. His wingtips shined pure silver, as if they had been dipped in the glowing metal.  
  
The middle one had skin that rivaled the paleness of the moon. His long white hair fell in gentle waves over his shoulder to mid back and was as pure white as fresh snow. His emerald green eyes scanned his companions and then the earth below them carefully, not missing a single detail. The emblem on his right hip was a heart shape with the kanji for love in the center of it, showing he was the Angel of Love. His wingtips were a deep crimson as if they had been dipped in blood.  
  
The last and surprisingly most powerful of the two was a child-like looking angel. His hair was black with red tips and golden bangs. It stood in gently waving spikes on his head like a crown while his bangs gently framed his delicate face and his gentle violet eyes blinked in innocence at all that surrounded him. On his right hip in gold was the kanji for life. This little child-like angel was the Angel of Life. His stunning wingtips were a glowing gold, flashing in the light and stunning any mortal eye that looked at him.  
  
The three stayed in silence, watching and waiting, their breath even silent. Finally there was a breach in a cloud and the three swooped low after the breach, staying at a slight distance. They moved silently, watching the three figures before them, somewhat in awe. They had never met these types of creatures before, and were surprised by their beauty.  
  
When incubi had been described to the angels before, they were called disgusting and vile, and were said to be lizard like in looks. Scaly and large and impossible to truly breed unless they shape shifted. They had large fangs and poisonous long claws...  
  
At least that was how they were described.  
  
These creatures were nothing like them. These creatures were just as gorgeous as the angels themselves. All three wore skin tight black silken shirts with golden vines that went from their wrist cuffs to their shoulders. The outfit was completed with tight leather pants that, like the angels, had emblems on the right hip and they had gorgeous ebony black wings.  
  
The first and apparently most powerful of them was a tall copy of the Angel of Life. His hair was black with red tips and had golden bangs that stood up and blended with the rest of his hair in spikes on his head while his sharp crimson eyes searched the ground under him. On his right hip in black and outlined in gold was the kanji for death. His wingtips were a deep crimson.  
  
The second one was a copy of the Angel of Protection, his hair the same shade. His hair, however, stood up in spikes on his head with a few strands slipping over his forehead. His eyes were a piercing violet like the angel's. He had the emblem of a flaming sword on his right hip. His wingtips shined a fiery gold.  
  
The third and final was a copy of the Angel of Love. His long white hair fell in gentle waves over his shoulders to mid back and was a slightly tainted white, as if it had been sprinkled with silver. His piercing scarlet eyes scanned his companions and then the skies above them carefully, not missing a single detail. The emblem on his right hip was the kanji for hate and looked as if it had been written in blood. His wingtips were orange with yellow highlights, as if they were on fire.  
  
This last one had spotted the three angels and flew quickly up to his companions.  
  
"We have company behind us."  
  
The first nodded and the second just flew straight ahead.  
  
"It's whom we've been waiting for..."  
  
"I know. But so soon?" the third asked.  
  
The first nodded again and all three went into a swift dive, flying as swiftly as they could down to the earth and landed outside of an abandoned warehouse. They opened the door and filed in, tucking their wings into their backs as they did so, leaving the door open for their guests.  
  
The three angels landed outside of the warehouse, panting. None of them had ever known anything could fly as fast as the incubi. Only Archangels like the three that stood there were supposed to be that swift. But even the young archangels had had trouble keeping up without becoming winded. They looked around the doorway before the Angel of Life spoke up softly.  
  
"It doesn't look like a trap."  
  
"But how do we know? They are incubi." The Angel of Protection replied.  
  
The Angel of love tucked his wings into his back. "Only one way to find out..."  
  
~*~  
  
The three incubi stood in the center of the empty warehouse, watching the door. They looked over the three angels outside and smiled. The three angels all were tucking their wings into their backs and slowly shuffling in, closing the door. They saw the slight glow of the emblems on their hips and allowed their own emblems to glow as well. The angels stepped forward and stood in front of their demon counterparts.  
  
The Angel of Life was the first to speak. "We know you are incubi. We are here to escort you off earth."  
  
His copy replied to him in the same curious tone. "We know this as well. But we can not leave. We swore once we were banished, we would never return to the higher realms. We can live here on Earth."  
  
The Angel of Protection was the next to speak. "Banished? Why were you banished? Who banished you?"  
  
"The Archangel Michael himself." his copy replied. "He banished us because we-"  
  
"We became cocky and prideful of our power." The Angel of Love's copy replied quickly, glaring at his friend. They couldn't reveal the truth. Not now. Maybe not ever.  
  
"Lucifer's fall." The Angel of Love commented. "Well... If we may ask... What angels were you? Your emblems imply three strong angels. Wait!" His eyes filled with a light as understanding dawned on him. "You're the Fallen! And in order to survive here on Earth, you have become incubi!"  
  
The three incubi nodded.  
  
The Angel of Life looked them over. "You're beautiful... you kept your angelic looks... it's amazing. Death," he pointed to his copy, "Offense," he pointed to Protection's copy, "and Hate." He pointed to Love's copy. "I thought that you had died. We were told that you had anyway."  
  
Death stepped forward to Life. "It's not surprising. After all, who wants to know an archangel-turned-incubi?"  
  
"We do." Protection stepped forward. He was entranced by his copy's looks. The way his hair stood on end and the powerful muscled body under silk. He touched Offense's face carefully and then his collarbone. "You really are real... And all this time we thought you were dreams."  
  
"Dreams?" Hate blanched. "You... dreamt of us?"  
  
Love nodded shyly and blushed. "Almost every night. We told each other about our dreams... but we never thought you'd be real."  
  
Death chuckled low. "Well we knew about you, in fact we watched you play among the clouds a few times, but never figured you'd think or dream of us."  
  
Life carefully walked over to death and smiled innocently at him, then frowned. "Death... I don't want to call you that. Please... what are you names?"  
  
Death swept into a gracious bow. "I am Yami." he then stepped back.  
  
Offense stepped carefully from his copy and smiled gently. "I am Marik."  
  
Hate just nodded as he watched every move, every breath that came from his copy. "I am Bakura."  
  
Life smiled. "Yami... Marik... Bakura.... They fit you. I'm Yugi." He said happily.  
  
Protection stepped forward and captured Marik's hand. "I'm Malik."  
  
Love blushed crimson and smiled gently at the floor. "I'm Ryou."  
  
Bakura grinned mischievously, his eyes glowing as he looked at Ryou. "Ryou... slips off the tongue... just like I'm sure you would..." This comment earned him a hit from Marik.  
  
Yami shook his head. "Excuse us. We haven't fed or... done anything in a couple of nights. We may come off as a little... rude."  
  
Yugi blinked at him. "Fed...? What do incubi eat? All we know is of your appetite for... sex." He blushed hard at the mention of the earthly action. True angels fell in love, but to actually have sex? It was forbidden. Many an angel had become a fallen when they had engaged in the act.  
  
Bakura licked his lips as he looked over Ryou. If looks could be sex, Ryou would have been a fallen 5 minutes ago. "Well we also need to feed on the essence of a human in order to live. Our essences would kill us if we lived off of our own here on this plain."  
  
Ryou looked shocked. "The... essence? You mean... their blood? Like a vampire?" He shivered at the looks Bakura was sending him, though he hadn't meant to. Something in those looks made him want to melt, but at the same time scared him. He didn't want to be a fallen. Too many horror stories at Raphael and Michael's knees were embedded in his mind. But Bakura held something... a darkness, and a longing that he never knew was inside him. Something born of an emotion he never knew existed before: Lust.  
  
Everyone watched Ryou carefully, the emotions and confusion powerful enough to send shivers through all of them. The dark swirling new emotions mixed with the light sending them all into shock. Yami unconsciously even went so far as to unfold his wings and stretch them to their full length, the tips glowing as he groaned in want. He shot Yugi a lecherous look before snapping back to reality. He looked at Yugi apologetically and pushed Marik into Bakura hard. The two snapped and looked at him sharply then realized and unfolded their wings. Yami looked at the three angels, trying to ignore the pulsing in his veins and other areas of his anatomy.  
  
"We have to go. Now. But we'll see you again soon. I swear it." And with that he created a hole in the ceiling and took off quickly, Marik following. Bakura looked at Ryou and smiled.  
  
"I'll be back for you soon little one." And with that he was off, leaving 3 confused and scared archangels.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Ryou: *blushes and tries to stay out of sight*  
  
It isn't that bad.  
  
Ryou: *mumbles incoherently*  
  
Aw c'mon... It really isn't.  
  
Ryou: But... I made them... *blushes* And then Bakura said that...  
  
Bakura: You know... you really are sexy....  
  
Ryou: O.O! *blushes harder*  
  
Okay, you'll have your scene but not until I say so, so back off for now Bakura....  
  
Bakura: *pouts*  
  
Fox: *laughs quietly*  
  
What are you laughing at?  
  
Fox: Your next chapter. I know what you're going to do.  
  
Do you now? Well c'mere and whisper it if you think you know.  
  
Fox: *walks over and whispers*  
  
Hey! Where'd you find out?!  
  
Fox: I have my sources...  
  
Gah! Well anyway please Review if you liked it and tell me if you think I can improve and how! I'd really appreciate it! ^_^ 


	2. Ryou's Meeting

The Dark Side  
  
Chapter 2: Ryou's Meeting  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"I'll be back for you soon little one."  
  
The words hammered through Ryou's head as he flew after his companions. He was so agitated by these words that he didn't pay attention and ended up flying too fast, hitting Yugi and Malik with his wings, causing them all to fall back to the ground in a tangle of feathers and limbs. Malik was squished on the bottom while Yugi attempted to get out from under Ryou who stood quickly apologizing profusely.  
  
"I'm sorry, I'm so sorry! I'm sorry!" (Fox: Just like in Duelist Kingdom with the skeleton and the 'boulder'! *snickers*)  
  
Yugi helped Malik up and they all brushed each other off while Yugi shushed Ryou. "We know Ryou. We know. It's that Bakura guy isn't it? He totally freaked you. Now you can't stop thinking about him. Malik probably can't stop thinking about that Marik guy... and I can't stop thinking about Yami. They were just so..." he searched for the words. "So dark. So appealing. Nothing like I thought an incubus should be."  
  
Malik nodded. "Raphael and Michael both said that they were hideous creatures and that sex was bad, but they were gorgeous, and I couldn't stop thinking about maybe doing it with that Marik. He smelled so good too." Malik blushed gently at the thought of the incubus. "He really was amazing. And those black wings. I've never seen black wings that weren't all leathery or mangled before." The other two angels nodded at him.  
  
Yugi stood away from them and stretched his wings skyward, preparing to fly again when they heard the sound of something moving behind them. Ryou turned to see Bakura standing there, watching. Yugi and Malik gasped and looked at Ryou. Bakura smirked.  
  
"Hello Ryou. I had to see you again." He looked over to Ryou's friends. "And my friends wanted to talk with you two... They're back at the warehouse if you're interested."  
  
Yugi stepped forward and placed a hand on Ryou's shoulder. He whispered carefully.  
  
"Ryou... do you think you'll be ok? I mean, if you want, we'll stay here-"  
  
Ryou cut him off. "No, Yugi. You and Malik go ahead... I'll be just fine." He never took his eyes from Bakura. "He can't do anything unless I want him to."  
  
Malik looked him over and muttered. "I dunno about that..."  
  
Bakura grinned, showing small fangs. "I promise I won't hurt him. You have my word."  
  
Yugi and Malik nodded shortly before taking to the air, watching their friend as long as they could.  
  
As soon as the two were out of eye sight and ear shot Bakura turned back to the small angel and moaned lightly. The way this little angel affected him wasn't normal. He knew this. The small angel was beautiful and so unreal to him. He never knew that any creature could ever make his once still heart beat so hard, make it feel as if it was about to burst from his chest. And the scent that spilled into his veins from the little angel was just as addictive as any drug. It made him want to just capture the little one in his arms and take him as he had done with Marik and Yami. He had been the first one to fall and had found it impossible to stop when he had first tasted their lips on his. Marik had given himself over eagerly, while Yami...  
  
'What the fuck am I thinking about Yami for?! I have the one I was meant to have in front of me and I'm reminiscing about that baka Yami.'  
  
He looked at Ryou and listened to the little angel's heart speed up.  
  
"You shouldn't be so scared or nervous little one. I swore I wouldn't hurt you."  
  
Ryou looked at him with innocent eyes. "I know you won't. I just... I'm... I never-"  
  
"You've never felt lust before?" Bakura supplied. Ryou nodded.  
  
Bakura smiled gently as he stepped forward quietly. He took Ryou's hand and kissed it gently before pulling Ryou close into an embrace. "What have you felt little one?"  
  
Ryou stiffened at the feeling of being embraced at first, but slowly relaxed and let his arms wrap around Bakura's waist under his wings. "I-I've felt happiness, and fear, and pain.... and sort of love-"  
  
"Sort of love? I thought either you love or you don't."  
  
"A-ah... Well, I have felt love, but not like what I feel..."  
  
"For me?"  
  
Ryou bit his lower lip and nodded, making Bakura's smile widen.  
  
"Who else have you loved little one?"  
  
"Y-Yugi and M-Malik..."  
  
Bakura's eyebrows rose. "You haven't had sex with them though... What have you done?"  
  
Ryou blushed crimson. "W-we k-kissed once. All three of us. And we sort of... well, we hugged."  
  
"Hugged?"  
  
Ryou nodded.  
  
"Like we are right now?"  
  
Ryou shook his head.  
  
"Like this maybe...?" Bakura gently grabbed Ryou's hip and brought it flush with his own. Ryou moaned gently and Bakura smiled as the little angel in his arms nodded gently.  
  
"So you like this Ryou?"  
  
"Yes..." Ryou purred gently, his voice snapping himself into realization and he pushed away from Bakura. "I-I-I can't! Please... Please don't make me!"  
  
Bakura growled and his eyes flashed as he stretched his wings out and grabbed Ryou hard, flying up with the small angel at a speed no other angel could possibly match. Ryou screamed and Bakura clapped a hand over his mouth.  
  
"Now shut up Ryou. Now is no time to scream." Bakura purred to Ryou, his body arching to touch Ryou's. He let his short yet sharp claws slip out and reached under Ryou's shirt, gently raking them against Ryou's soft belly. Ryou bit back a moan of pleasure and instead whimpered.  
  
Suddenly Bakura removed his hand and let Ryou go. Ryou immediately reacted and unfurled his wings, flapping as hard as his wings would allow. He saw Bakura flying away swiftly into the distance and flew after him swiftly, trying to catch the elusive incubus, but soon found it impossible. Worn out he landed on a skyscraper and collapsed, crying into his hands.  
  
~*~  
  
Yugi and Malik landed softly outside the warehouse, and folded their wings in as they walked in. What met their eyes was something they wished that they had never seen.  
  
Inside the warehouse was a young brown haired woman and a young blonde woman. Both lay on the middle of the floor, their bodies flat and pale. The two angels quickly looked around and saw that it was just them and the women. They moved over to them, but quickly stopped mid stride as they noticed the tell tale signs of blood loss.  
  
"Oh god no..."  
  
They picked up each of the girls and looked them over carefully. Both girls had bite marks on their inner right thighs, and looked as if they had had sex recently. In fact their bodies reeked of it. They dropped the girls quickly and wrinkled their noses.   
  
"You don't think..." Yugi looked sadly at Malik, wanting Malik to lie to him.  
  
"Yes, it was them. I can smell them all over their bodies... this is what they..." Malik stopped and started sobbing. Yugi walked over and held him, sobbing as well.  
  
Two sets of eyes glowed in a dark corner of the warehouse as their owners watched silently.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Fox: Told ya that would happen!  
  
Bakura: *grumbles* Why do I have to be the bad guy?  
  
Maybe because you are.  
  
Seto: ... *looks at Fox* I thought that you said I was gonna be in the story.  
  
Fox: -_-; You will be. Just be patient.  
  
Joey: *looks up from eating* Yeah Kaiba, be patient!  
  
Seto: I wouldn't start talking if I were you. You aren't in here yet either.  
  
Joey: I know. But I got food until then! *starts eating again*  
  
Everyone else: -_-;;  
  
Ok so you know the drill people! Review please! Thank you! ^_^ 


	3. Secrets In The Dark

Between Angels and Demons  
  
Chapter 3: Secrets in the Dark  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Seto was walking through the park, his hands jammed into his pockets as he did so, his long white trench coat flaring out behind him. His dark chocolate hair shifted in the slight breeze and his deep azure eyes shifted over the landscape. He stopped at the sight of a beautifully blooming rose bush. Mokuba had once told him to stop and look at the roses sometime. He smiled at the memory of his younger brother. Sometimes he missed Mokuba. If only he had been there when...  
  
Suddenly Seto was sent careening into the ground as a tall blonde ran full into him. It was obvious by the way the boy looked shocked at seeing him that he wasn't paying attention to where he was going.  
  
"Yo, I'm sorry!" The boy stood and reached a hand out to Kaiba. "I'm Jou, nice to meet you... I'm sorry!" And with that the boy named Jou was off and on his way, running again.  
  
Kaiba watched him run before retrieving his cell phone and calling for his car. The car pulled up in no time at all and Seto ordered the driver to cut off the young honey blonde.  
  
~*~  
  
Jou was worried. He had been looking for his younger sister Serenity for hours, and on top of it had run into and knocked over someone on the way. Someone he'd been watching for years in high school. Someone named Seto Kaiba.  
  
"Damnit Serenity... You are gonna owe me big!" he growled to no one in particular.  
  
Suddenly he heard a car horn and then he was cut off by a large white car. The door opened and Jou found himself looking in at Kaiba.  
  
"Well are you getting in Mutt, or no?" Kaiba looked at Jou impatiently as he carefully got in the car. "Now what was the rush that forced you into me?"  
  
"It's my little sis Serenity... She hasn't come home yet, and she never stays out this late without me. I mean, I know she was with her girlfriend Anzu, but since she was hiding her relationship, she always came home. That way Dad wouldn't say something or try to stop her."  
  
"I see. Well, where would she go with this Anzu girl? Is there a common place for them?"  
  
"Yeah... it's the old abandoned record warehouse downtown. They always go there to..."  
  
Seto nodded and instructed his driver to go to the warehouse and sat back for the silent ride, watching his chocolate colored eyed companion.  
  
~*~ Back At The Warehouse ~*~  
  
Yugi and Malik straightened quickly when they heard a slight scuffling noise in the warehouse shadows. They looked up to see two pairs of eyes glowing at them and they gasped.  
  
"M-Michael? Raphael?" Yugi asked quietly.  
  
The two shadows moved slowly into the light, their shinning clothes glowed as their wings rustled.  
  
Malik sighed in relief. "Oh thank you! You can h-"  
  
"No we can't. This is your doing. If you had done as instructed and escorted them back we cou-"  
  
"BUT IT'S YOUR FAULT TOO!"  
  
Everyone looked at Yugi, in shock at his protective outburst.  
  
Michael stepped forward and placed a hand on Yugi's shoulder. Yugi quickly shrugged it off, his eyes filled with tears as he looked up at the dark haired angel.  
  
"You BANISHED them! They had no choice! They can't live here on their own energy! They have to do things like... THIS!" He motioned to the bodies of the women at his feet. "They can't help it..." He was practically sobbing and Malik went to hug him and hold him gently.  
  
"He's right Michael. You could have kept this from happening." Malik added quietly as he comforted his friend.  
  
Raphael looked them over. "Is that what you think? You think they didn't have a choice? What about their victims? Did they have a choice?"  
  
Yugi looked up sharply. "They have to feed! They can't just die!"  
  
Raphael looked at him hard. "Not those victims. The ones that caused their banishment!"  
  
Michael sighed and sat on a crate heavily. "They all have different reasons for their banishment, but they all had victims of sorts." He sighed heavily again and motioned for them to sit. Yugi and Malik carefully huddled on a crate across from Michael.  
  
"You three were never told the whole story about the incubi, which was a our mistake. And since Ryou is not with us, you'll have to tell him yourself.  
  
"What I have to tell you, I know you will hate and not want to hear, but for yourselves, you must hear it."  
  
The two young angels looked at him and nodded, waiting patiently. They were silent and fearful of what words would be coming from Michael. After all, it was a VERY rare occasion when he would leave heaven, and rarer still to see other angels. What ever it was he felt needed saying, was definitely important and not to be taken lightly.  
  
"I'll start with the first one to have fallen. Bakura, the Angel of Hate. There really isn't much good that he had done being the angel of hate, but when he was good, he was a great ally. But once he was tempted, he fell hard, and brought Yami and Marik crashing with him.  
  
"His first sin was his desire to taste power. He was very proud, as proud as he is beautiful. He believed in his power enough to go so far as to lead rebellions and encouraged thievery both on earth, and in heaven. He sought to steal the Sennen items (Fox: Yes the "millennium" or Sennen items will be important later) from under the eyes of the gods. He believed possessing them would be the key to becoming like Lucifer was before his fall. he wanted to be rivaled by none in power and beauty.  
  
"His second sin was lust. He found in his hate blood and the blood lead him to lust. He found it stimulating to taste blood, to revel in its scent. He found that this blood gave power, and power attracts lovers. His first was a blood lusting human. And once he was considered fallen, he offered himself to Marik who gave himself to Bakura willingly, and he took Yami forcefully. This caused them to fall."  
  
Michael stood and began pacing. "He continued his lust for blood, sex and power to the point of almost exposing us to the human world. He used his power to influence people to do things for his own desires to be fulfilled.  
  
"Yami's sins aren't so many. He was raped, but later turned to Bakura for sex as a release. But that wasn't his reason for banishment. He was banished because he felt he had the power of god since he alone controlled the powers of death. This drove him to actually call out in front of the gods that he renounced them. For that he became a fallen."  
  
Yugi's eyes were wide in shock and sadness. He had never imagined Yami to be that way.  
  
Michael shifted toward Malik. "Marik... was lustful, but he was more consumed with his own desire for blood. He would bathe in it on occasion and even drank it like one would drink ambrosia. He felt the power that lies in the blood and became greedy. He gathered the power from the blood before a battle and would then use it to destroy as much as he possibly could. This power was unholy and evil in its roots. We were forbidden from drinking blood, but he would do it anyway. He would then take an innocent, be it angel or human, and have intercourse, creating hell spawn and fallen by the hundreds, then drink from them. It was disgusting." Michael closed his eyes. "The only reason they aren't dead yet is because of their power. If their power had been taken away, not even their living off of the essences of humans would keep them alive."  
  
Yugi and Malik sat silently, letting the information sink into their minds as they did so. Michael nodded to Raphael, who stood and stretched out his wings. "We'll leave you to think, but don't linger. Human's will be here soon." and with that the two high archangels flew up and away from the warehouse, leaving two stunned archangels to gap at the bodies and think.  
  
Suddenly the sound of a car pulling up was heard and the sound of two pairs of feet approached the door and a sudden gasp caused the angels to stir. When they looked up their eyes met that of a pair of mortal's… One had honey blonde hair, the other deep chocolate.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Fox: And so the plot thickens.  
  
Seto: Finally the good characters have made an appearance.  
  
Bakura: What do you mean?! I am one of the good characters!  
  
Seto: *shrugs* Whatever you believe.  
  
Please read and review before they kill each other… 


	4. I Know

Between Angels and Demons  
  
Chapter 4: I Know  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Ryou stood from his place on the roof of the warehouse, having heard everything said between Michael and his two friends. His eyes were dark and emotionless from the words and his memories of what happened between him and Bakura.  
  
~*~ FLASHBACK ~*~  
  
"No, Yugi. You and Malik go ahead... I'll be just fine." He never took his eyes from Bakura. "He can't do anything unless I want him to."  
  
Malik looked him over and muttered. "I dunno about that..."  
  
Bakura grinned, showing small fangs. "I promise I won't hurt him. You have my word."  
  
~*~ END FLASHBACK ~*~  
  
"Apparently your word means nothing Bakura."  
  
"Apparently." Bakura's voice replied softly behind him. Ryou stiffened as he felt a pair of strong arms slip around his waist and hold him close as a pair of lips slipped gently over his neck, kissing him softly. Ryou moaned quietly.  
  
"How can I trust you Bakura? You hurt me once, not to mention that you are an incubus. All you may want is sex, or for me to become a fallen under your power."  
  
"Now that is a dilemma, isn't it Ryou? But if that were true... wouldn't I be raping you right now? I've done it to others before."  
  
Ryou nuzzled into his arms as he gently swayed to a slow heart beat of a song that only celestial beings could ever hear.   
  
Bakura moved gently, holding Ryou's hips flush with his and rocked him carefully, stepping slowly in time to the little one's movements.  
  
Suddenly Ryou turned in his arms to face him. He looked deeply into Bakura's eyes and leaned forward, closing his eyes gently, his long lashes kissing the tops of his cheeks as he blushed. Bakura's eyes widened at Ryou's offer. He started to lean down to meet Ryou's petal soft lips with his own when he remembered himself last minute and kissed Ryou gently on the cheek.  
  
Ryou opened his eyes in confusion. "W-why didn't you kiss me Bakura? Am I not... desirous enough?"  
  
Bakura flushed and looked at him, shaking his head. "No. It's because of how desirous you are that I did not kiss you. If I had, I wouldn't have been able to stop myself."  
  
Ryou smiled at the revelation when a sound from inside the warehouse caught his attention. He pushed away from Bakura and went to the hole, peering in to see his companions looking scared and surprised at two humans.  
  
~*~  
  
Jou looked from the body of his sister Serenity, to the body of her lover Anzu, and then back to the two boys that sat on crates beside them.  
  
Yugi whispered gently to Malik. "It's a good thing our wings are folded in, otherwise they'd know..."  
  
Malik just nodded and jumped from the crate to stand between the humans and Yugi.  
  
Seto cleared his throat. "I suggest you boys come with us and turn yourselves in. I can easily call the police and have them here in no time." He flicked his cell phone open and dialed the police. He spoke shortly with them while keeping a tight hand on Jou's arm, knowing Jou was going to kill the boys if his grip slipped even slightly. He then hung up. "They'll be here soon."  
  
Jou's eyes filled with tears. "HOW COULD YOU?! THEY WERE IN LOVE!!!"  
  
Yugi's eyes flashed for a second. "We did not do what you see Seto Kaiba and Jounouchi Katsuya. They were dead when we got here."  
  
Both Jou and Seto startled at the sound of their names from this strange boy. Seto was the first to recover and glared.  
  
"Who are you? How do you know our names!" he demanded.  
  
Yugi looked at Malik and nodded. "You wouldn't believe us if we told you."  
  
Jou shook loose from Kaiba and ran forward, tackling Malik and began to strike him hard, throwing wild punches at his head and torso. He felt Malik's skin and muscle sink in around his fist and he could have sworn he heard bones crack when he felt impossibly strong hands grip him and pull him off of Malik.  
  
"LET GO OF ME KAIBA!!!" Jou roared. There was silence and then a husky quiet voice hissed a response in his ear.  
  
"I'm not Kaiba... My name is Marik, and you hurt my angel for something _I_ did."  
  
Suddenly the room span dark and Jou's vision swam. He could hear Kaiba yelling at him but couldn't open his eyes to look at him. He sighed before letting go and surrendering to the darkness.  
  
~*~  
  
Yami stood in front of Kaiba, holding him off until Marik finished and turned around to face Kaiba. Behind him was a column of golden energy that surrounded and held Jou's body tightly. Jou's face was relaxed and actually looked as if he had merely fallen asleep. Marik looked over to Malik and back at a stunned Kaiba, his wings glittering as he spoke to him.  
  
"Seto Kaiba, your friend here made a great mistake. He attacked a heavenly angel and my destined. I suggest you calm down so that we can talk about this."  
  
Suddenly the windows of the warehouse glowed red and blue and sirens pierced the air. Yami moved quickly, his wings unfurling. "We have to cast the spell." He looked toward the opening in the roof and whistled low, causing Bakura to stick his head in and nod. Soon Bakura and Ryou had floated down and landed. Bakura took Ryou to Yugi who was now cradling a knocked out, though healed Malik.  
  
"Stay here and no matter what, none of you move." Bakura then went to the circle that Yami had drawn in the dust on the floor and drew a quick symbol. He glanced up at Seto. "I suggest that you say nothing about us or your friend. They will see you, but not us." and with that he nodded to Yami who began chanting. Soon Bakura and Marik were joining him, speaking three different chants at once.  
  
"Hey! Who's here?!" A loud voice called and the next thing Seto knew a bright light was flashed in his face.   
  
"Oh Mr. Kaiba! I'm sorry, did you see the murder- Oh geez!" The burly policeman carrying the flashlight looked over the   
  
bodies. "Well they were pretty... and from what's left of their clothes they sure looked sluty... Maybe a drifter..." Seto watched as the man walked forward and straight through Yami, pausing with his body halfway in a grimacing Marik, the other half scanning the area.   
  
"Well damn... no footprints anywhere either... Well criminalistics can deal with it." He then walked out as more people came in and took pictures of everything. A random police officer asked him a couple of questions and had him sign a couple documents. Afterwards the city coroner came in and took a couple of pictures before bagging the bodies and carrying them away. She shook her head sadly at Seto as she left.  
  
Once all the cars had left the three incubi stopped chanting. Seto just looked blankly at everything in shock. Yami sighed.  
  
"This is going to be confusing... and most likely will shake everything you ever believed in."  
  
Seto nodded numbly and sat on a crate, trying to keep his head from spinning. Here he was, sane Seto Kaiba, the CEO of a major company and considered to be completely unshakable. Well right now he was damn well shaken.  
  
"Seto Kaiba, you and your friend Jounouchi Katsuya have stumbled upon the universe's biggest secrets. Angels and Demons. These three young ones here..." Yami motioned to the three huddling angels, "are angels. And not just angels, they are Archangels. We three," he motioned to himself and the other two incubi, "are Fallen, though better known by mortals such as yourself, as demons. We all have our own powers and things we reign over. I am the Demon of Death, though my name is Yami."   
  
Yami motioned for the others to introduce themselves.  
  
Marik stepped forward. "I am the Demon of Offense. My name is Marik." He then stepped back and knelt beside the slowly waking Malik.  
  
Bakura stood stock still, arms crossed. "Demon of Hate. Bakura." He nodded at Ryou. "That is my destined, the Angel of Love.   
  
His name is Ryou." Ryou blushed crimson.  
  
Yugi stood and stepped timidly to Yami's side. "I am the Angel of Life. My name is Yugi."  
  
Malik stood on wobbly feet and scanned Seto to see if he was a danger before speaking. "I am the Angel of Protection, Malik."  
  
Seto nodded. "So there is a-"  
  
Bakura shook his head and stretched his hand out to Ryou who came over and snuggled into his arms. "Not a. Many. Almost every religion's. Though the most powerful ones are the Egyptian."  
  
Yami looked at them. "I think it would be best if we all go somewhere safe and soon. The sun is coming out, and mortals will be milling around. The gods may hate us now, but they'll be even angrier if we are spotted. It's one thing to have our wings tucked into our backs and in the dark, but not even tucking them will make them hidden in the daylight."  
  
Seto stood. "You can hide at my mansion during the day today. Just... Stay out of sight of the servants."  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Seto: Yeah... with your wings and everything...  
  
Yami: -_-u  
  
Yugi: *cuddles to Yami's side*  
  
Fox: *sighs* You guys are going to drive me nuts... Why am I the only straight guy here anyway...  
  
Because you're mine...  
  
Bakura: We're all yours.  
  
Yeah, but he's ONLY mine. And he's my Yami.  
  
Everyone but Fox: ...  
  
Fox: *snuggles* Ok well if you readers liked what my aibou wrote... review please!  
  
Bakura: Oh and big thanks and cyber-cookies go to Anneirda Nikaru, FallenAngelYuy, ChaosDragon, aZn*pRyD, Genie, DevilishArchAngl, GarnetAlexander, and TJ for reviewing! Thank you! 


	5. Kaiba is WHO!

Between Angels and Demons  
  
Chapter 5: Kaiba is WHO?!  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Surprisingly, the car ride back to Kaiba's was uneventful and silent. Kaiba sat in the front next to his driver, cradling a sleeping Jou in his lap as the angels and incubi all crammed together in the back of the limo. He leaned the back of his head on the glass that separated the front and the back of the limo tiredly. He couldn't believe how much had happened today. It was almost like when Mokuba...  
  
He cut himself off and settled for staring out the window instead of facing the truth of his past. But he could have sworn that Bakura and Marik looked so familiar...  
  
~*~  
  
Yugi was in Malik's lap crying softly, glaring angrily at Yami and Marik. Bakura had stretched a wing to cushion Ryou as he snuggled against him, silently watching Yugi and Malik. Yami and Marik sat side by side, arms folded and looking at their boots. Finally Yugi's sobs turned silent and Yami looked up, shame filling his every feature.  
  
"Yugi I'm-"  
  
"Don't talk. Don't you or Marik say a damn thing. Not right now." Yugi's eyes glowed dangerously and showed his deep anger.   
  
Yami immediately silenced and no one spoke the entire ride to Kaiba's mansion.  
  
~*~  
  
Kaiba watched the group on his couches before sitting down in an overstuffed azure chair. The room around them was lit up in soft lights revealing 2 large overstuffed azure couches, a long cherry wood coffee table that had a small plant and a few photos. The walls were a pale cream color and the carpet was a thick pale cream. The room was large and well spaced with tables that held vases full of fresh flowers, a large flat screen tv, and a wide fireplace. Seto sighed.  
  
"I know you all want to settle this, but I don't want any excuses. Nothing. Just tell me why."  
  
Yami and Marik shifted uncomfortably as Bakura shifted away to look at them before sighing and turning toward Kaiba. He sighed as the three angels on the second couch snuggled against each other and looked at them, Ryou and Malik each on one side of Yugi who was glaring angrily at them.  
  
"Seto, we are incubi. What these two did, they did to live."  
  
"I see. But what of you Bakura? Why wasn't there a third woman?"  
  
"I was... preoccupied." He looked at the deeply blushing Ryou and smiled. "However I have done that many times before. When a victim is taken, there is no real deciding factor. Just what gender do I feel like tonight. We generally go for the more 'beautiful' people such as Jou's sister and her lover. But there is nothing else to it really."  
  
"Well, I don't know how to take that. However..." Seto stood. "I do know I should go to bed with Jou. He hasn't awakened, and I am tired. I know you don't need sleep, so as long as you're quiet and don't break anything, you can stay in this room and hang out." With that Seto retired upstairs.  
  
Once out of earshot Yugi turned on them. "So you had to have sex with them AND drink their blood?! You couldn't do one or the other?! How dare you call yourselves demons! You're lower!" He turned hurt eyes to Yami. "I love you, and you... you take away what I was supposed to nurture and give life to, to allow them to have a child... You make me sick." He stood and went into a bathroom before anyone could stop him. Malik looked them over.  
  
"He's not completely wrong. I understand your needs, but to degrade and do this to 2 women... It is sick." He stood and followed Yugi, sitting outside the closed bathroom door.  
  
Ryou just shook his head and watched the incubi. They all sat uncomfortably together. Suddenly one of the pictures on the coffee table caught Bakura's eye. He picked it up and saw it was a younger Seto with a young black hair, blue eyed boy standing beside him. They were at the park and the wind was shifting the younger boy's long black hair carelessly. He turned pale.  
  
"What is it Bakura?" asked Marik who had seen the expression on Bakura's face change. That was never a good sign.  
  
"I..." He looked at Ryou. "Ryou... do you know who this is?"  
  
Ryou looked at the picture. "It's Seto and his brother Mokuba."  
  
"Brother... oh damnit Marik... Remember the little boy... the one who died and fell to keep his brother from being touched by us?"  
  
Marik nodded. "A brave boy. Long black hair, blue eyes, a very tight ass. A little hottie. Why?"  
  
"Because he's Seto's brother."  
  
~*~  
  
Seto walked into his large room and turned the light on. He walked over to a cabinet and opened the doors, looking over the contents silently. He reached out and ran his fingers along the pure silver blade carefully, not even slitting his fingers the slightest. He took the blade out respectfully, saying a quick prayer, and then held it. It was perfectly balanced and sang when it sliced the air. The song was the celestial song of death, the song of the Angel of Death himself.  
  
"Mokuba, give me strength as I avenge your lost soul little brother."  
  
~*~  
  
"YOU DID WHAT?!" Ryou was standing up and towering over the cowering incubi. His entire body was glowing and he was holding a ball of pure energy in his hand, threatening to release it on them.  
  
"I had no idea he was Seto's brother! I swear! We just figured him to be a little boy. All we knew was his name was Mokuba and that he had the sweetest blood ever. We just wanted him."  
  
"Well that's just a grand excuse Bakura! Seto had a blade forged by Uriel that was made for killing inhuman beings, especially demons! He could be planning your death you idiots!" Tears started streaming down Ryou's face. "I can't believe you. You should start thinking. When you take someone, when you kill them, you are killing someone's loved one. I... I can't stand to see you all get so damn close to us and then die. I won't."  
  
Yugi and Malik shuffled into the room quietly and looked them over. Yugi stepped forward to Yami and stood in front of him.   
  
"I forgive you for what you have done, I know that you need to do what you do to live, but we think there could be so many ways to handle it differently."  
  
Yami blinked up at Yugi and nodded silently. Malik looked to Marik.  
  
"We know you are in danger right now under Seto's roof, but we have no choice. This is our only hope. We must all keep watch out for Seto."  
  
Yugi trembled slightly. "But... Malik, you know what he has become because of them..."  
  
"And I am the Angel of Protection, am I not?"  
  
"Yes, you are... But the Hunter?"  
  
Yami blanched. "THE HUNTER?!"  
  
Yugi nodded sadly. "When Mokuba died in front of his eyes and Bakura and Marik flew off, Seto vowed himself to Michael's cause. Uriel forged the balanced blade of silver that he keeps in his room locked away. He has sworn himself to destroy all demonic creatures to avenge his brother."  
  
~*~  
  
Seto stood in the dark hallway, his blade glowing softly. He listened to every word spoken by the beings and sighed, knowing what he had to do. He had promised Mokuba so many times that if he ever met the incubi that had raped and killed him, he would destroy them, no questions asked. But now there was something stopping him.  
  
"Brother... please. You can't. I know you want to avenge me, but this is not the way. Seto, they have found their destiny. Let them live."  
  
"Mokuba... I promised you and Michael."  
  
"I know, but this once... please."  
  
"Mokuba..." Seto watched as the small glowing shadow with long black hair and deep azure eyes blended into the shadows and he sheathed his sword. "For you little brother, I will spare them."  
  
~*~  
  
The three archangels were sitting on the couch together again across from the incubi. They all listened and watched, trying to figure each other out. Finally Malik broke the silence.  
  
"What is a destined?"  
  
Marik blinked. "A-a destined?"  
  
"Yes a destined. I remember you saying I was your destined."  
  
Marik nodded. "Because you are. Just as Yugi is Yami's, and Ryou is Bakura's."  
  
Ryou looked at Bakura wide eyed and blushed. "Bakura... is it true?" Bakura nodded.  
  
Yami smiled. "A destined is the sweetest and greatest gift anyone can ever get. Before we were banished, before our falling, we were promised counterparts. These counterparts would balance us and our powers and love us eternally. They were created for us, and we for them. These counterparts are called destined."  
  
Yugi smiled and got up. He walked over to Yami and crawled into his lap, curling up into a ball on it. "Yami..." he sighed happily.  
  
Malik smiled and did the same. Marik instantly began petting Malik's hair, enjoying his destined's soft locks.  
  
Bakura stood and walked over to the couch Ryou was on. He layed down behind him and pulled him down to lay with him, his back pressed against Bakura's chest. Bakura then unfurled one wing to lay across them protectively. He nuzzled Ryou gently and smiled when Ryou began a type of purr.  
  
"So what are these ways of getting around what we do in order to still get blood and sex?" Bakura asked distractedly, his fingers running softly over Ryou's hair and cheeks.  
  
"Well... there are blood banks. You could maybe steal some blood from there..." Yugi replied. "I mean, vampires did it for years before donors became available."  
  
Marik nodded. "Fair enough... But the sex?"  
  
Malik looked up at him. "Do you really need that?" he whined gently.  
  
Marik nodded. "Yes baby. We are incubi you know." Malik pouted.  
  
Ryou looked at the floor. "You know... You all have those... needs... Why don't you, you know... do it with each other?" Ryou blushed as crimson as a tomato. Bakura smirked and kissed the back of his neck as he moved his silky hair out of the way.  
  
"We could I suppose... if they want to." He glanced at the other incubi who looked at each other and nodded.  
  
"Yes. We could, if you three are ok with it?"  
  
The three angels shared a look of pained agreement, knowing that it would hurt to find their beloveds making love to each other, but that there was no real choice. It was this or an innocent. Yugi forced a smile.  
  
"Yes, we'll be fine with it."  
  
The three incubi shared a look before sighing and snuggling their destined close. "Sleep now little ones. We'll watch over you."  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Fox: You know that this is just asking for trouble.  
  
I know.  
  
Fox: You know this is going to lead to a lot trouble.  
  
I know.  
  
Fox: You are so evil. I think you should be the Yami, not me.  
  
Yup. ^_^  
  
Bakura: Is she gonna make me do what I think she is?  
  
Everyone but Marik: Yup.  
  
Marik: O.O Oh no...  
  
Malik: *gets out a bat* I think I'll need this for next chapter.  
  
Bakura and Marik: O_O! *hide* 


	6. Tears Of Jealousy

Between Angels and Demons  
  
Chapter 6: Tears Of Jealousy  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
"Unh... Oh god... Yes Marik.... Oh fuck..." Bakura panted heavily as he rolled off of Marik, falling to lay flat on his back in the spare room. Marik smiled and panted, his eyes half lidded as he watched Bakura's chest rise and fall. It had been a while, but Bakura hadn't lost it at all.  
  
Outside the room, peering in through a crack was a broken hearted Ryou. Tears streamed down his cheeks and even though he had said it was ok, he knew it never would be. Bakura was his and watching his Bakura have sex with Marik, Malik's Marik...  
  
Ryou stood quickly and ran. He ran from the room where he had just seen the most erotic and yet disgusting thing in his life. He ran from the haunting pants, the cries of pleasure, the look of lust that had consumed Bakura. He ran and ran until he couldn't feel anything, couldn't see anything but what had happened.  
  
~*~ FLASHBACK ~*~  
  
Ryou was stretched out on the couch, snuggled tight against Bakura's body. He was feigning sleep, listening to Bakura moan and feeling him press against his body. He nearly moaned himself but knew Bakura would hear it and know he really was awake. So he stayed silent, biting his tongue when it was hard to keep from crying out in pleasure.  
  
Suddenly he felt Bakura lift his wing off of them and gently push up. He then found himself laying on his back, and then he felt Bakura lay between his legs and start grinding against him gently. He could feel the absolute heat rise in his body as he struggled to keep from touching Bakura. He could feel Bakura above him, grinding him, licking at his cheek as his hot breath stirred his hair. He couldn't help one gentle moan that escaped his lips and he felt Bakura pause. He cursed himself silently in his head before he felt Bakura lift off of him and he was alone on the couch. He opened one eye stealthily and watched Bakura move across the room and crouch beside the sleeping Marik and Malik. He gently shook Marik, careful to not bump Malik and whispered something. Marik grinned slightly as he carefully got up, picking up Malik and placing him beside the now close eyed Ryou. Ryou felt Malik snuggle up to him and he looked up to see Bakura take Marik's hand and lead him out of the room.  
  
Ryou gently got up, careful to not wake Malik as he stood and followed the pair silently. He watched them enter a room and close the door. He immediately went over and paused when he heard a moan from behind the door. He took the knob and turned it carefully, listening to the click and opening the door just a crack to peek in and see Bakura in nothing but his pants and in the process of baring Marik. He was suckling on Marik's neck and licking him all over, paying special attention to certain areas of Marik's body. Marik had his head thrown back and was moaning. That was when Bakura pulled Marik onto his knees and got behind him, undoing his pants.  
  
~*~ END FLASHBACK ~*~  
  
Ryou was curled up in a random hallway, completely lost as he cried, his body shivering and shaking in pain and sorrow. He felt as if his body was going to break as he gasped in pain. He couldn't breathe, and he couldn't move. Suddenly strong arms encircled him and he pushed away from them. "No Bakura, don't you touch me. Just go away!"  
  
"We're not Bakura." The arms encircled him again and he let them, not pushing away this time. The voice was that of Malik and the arms were tanned, not pale like Bakura's, though not as dark as Marik's. He turned and looked up into the apologetic eyes of Yami, and the just as broken looking Malik. Yugi stood holding Malik gently and was obviously saddened by the sorrow that was emanating from his friends.  
  
"They... they couldn't help it. Bakura hasn't been with anyone in at least a week, and Marik was always his favorite between us... Marik gave himself freely where I fought. They had to, or Bakura would have taken you Ryou, and Marik would have taken you Malik." Yami said, trying to justify his friend's actions. "I know it doesn't help, but they did it to keep from harming you."  
  
"Yeah? Well if that is true, then why did they just wait for us to sleep? Why did Bakura molest me, grind me, and then go off with Marik?! Am I not good enough?!!"  
  
Yami shook his head at Ryou's outburst. "It had nothing to do with that. He may have just started to make love to you and then realized what he was doing. He would never take you, he has told me and Marik that many times. He loves you for who you are, not because of how sexy or good you may be in bed. He loves YOU Ryou. And the same goes with Marik about you Malik. They both are absolutely dedicated to you both."  
  
"Oh so having sex with each other is devotion?" Suddenly Ryou heard footsteps and saw a flash of silver white and corn silk before hearing the one voice he didn't want to hear at the moment.  
  
"What are you guys doing awake and down here? Trying to find the kitchen?" Marik teased Yami. Yami shot him a dark look. "What? What happened?"  
  
"You know god damned well what happened you son of a bitch." Yami said coolly. Marik looked confused and reached for Malik who drew away from him. "What is wrong with you guys?"  
  
Bakura moved around to Ryou and gently reached to take him in his arms. Ryou pulled away and walked over to Malik. He put his arms around him and then pulled him close, whispering so that only he and Yugi could hear. "Let's show them."  
  
Yugi gasped and stepped back as Ryou moved in and planted a firm kiss on Malik's lips, pressing his tongue into Malik's mouth. Malik and Ryou's hot salty tears slipped from their eyes to mingle on their lips as they kissed, Malik sucking on Ryou's tongue as Ryou tasted Malik's mouth and tears.  
  
Bakura and Marik watched wide eyed and Yami closed his eyes, shaking his head. 'You little fools.'  
  
Yugi started crying and fell into Yami's arms, sobbing against his chest. He listened to the quick breathing coming from Bakura and Marik and then heard quick angry steps leave the room as a pair of knees hit the ground hard. He looked up to see Marik crumpled and brokenly watching the pair who were still kissing and Bakura stepping away quickly, a hard look on his face.   
  
"Go to him Yami. Please." Yugi begged. Yami nodded and left Yugi to pull Marik away from the scene.  
  
~*~  
  
"Bakura you stupid ass son of a bitch how the fuck could you?!" Yami spat in Bakura's face as he held him pinned firmly against the wall in the spare room that Bakura and Marik had just recently vacated.  
  
"What the fuck do you mean Yami? They said we could fuck each other!"  
  
"So you do it?! You couldn't wait until a night when we wouldn't see our hikaris?! Are you really that big of a slut?!"  
  
Bakura's eyes flashed dangerously. "Don't you go lecturing me, Yami. You've done the exact same thing with your little female feed toys."  
  
"They were toys Bakura. T-O-Y-S. Not destined. Do you have any idea what the hell your little one saw?! I looked in his mind and he saw EVERYTHING. He felt you humping him like a dog in heat and almost take him. He followed you and Marik to the room and sat there, watching through the slightly open door as you took all of Marik's clothes off and fuck him to hell and back. I don't think it would have been such a big deal if he hadn't seen it! Its one thing to know someone's fucking and a completely different one to see them. Especially when you love them." Yami sighed. "I'm in a hideous way myself, all horny and desperate for a good time, but I'm respecting my hikari's heart and not fucking anyone tonight. But you and Marik the walking hormone can't. THAT is disgusting."  
  
Bakura didn't say anything; just stood there pinned, suddenly feeling something he hadn't felt in years. Regret. "Well if I hurt him so much, why the hell did he start kissing Malik?" he asked quietly.  
  
"Because you hurt him so deeply he wanted you to feel the same thing. He wanted you to regret what you did and feel the same pain."  
  
Bakura squeezed his eyes tightly shut. "What can I do now though? I've probably lost my chance..."  
  
"No you idiot. You just screwed up royally."  
  
~*~  
  
Ryou and Malik broke their kiss, a little string of saliva glimmered and breaking between their lips as they looked at Marik. Marik blinked and licked his lips before standing slowly and walking over. He pushed Ryou back and away and took Malik into his arms forcefully, opening his wings and stretching them forward to hide both of their faces from the other two angels.   
  
Yugi reached for Ryou and pulled him away and down the hall, back to the sitting room where he tucked him under a wing and kept him snuggled close, reassuring him that it would be okay.  
  
Malik looked up at Marik. Marik leaned down and gently held his chin to keep his face still. He then finished the short distance and kissed Malik gently, his lips caressing Malik's lovingly as his tongue licked them. Malik opened his mouth to Marik without protest, letting his tongue caress and taste Marik's. Marik then broke the kiss gently.  
  
"That's something I've never done with anyone, not even Bakura. I won't do it with anyone but you koi. I love you, and only you. What I did with Bakura, I did because I was having a wet dream about you, it excited me so much I was afraid that I'd force you into falling, so I was glad when Bakura woke me for the same reason. Bakura almost raped his hikari, but he loves him so much, he needed release."  
  
Malik nodded and leaned forward onto Marik's chest. "Poor Ryou... I didn't see you and Bakura... I heard you. But Ryou saw it. As did Yami."  
  
Marik blushed. "He... saw us? No wonder he was so angry. But Bakura..." He sighed. "Do you think Ryou will take him back?"  
  
Malik shook his head. "I don't know Marik, I don't know."  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Marik and Bakura: *knocked out with large lumps on their heads*  
  
Ryou and Malik: That was horrible!  
  
Yami and Yugi: *sweatdrop and go off into dark corner alone*  
  
Fox: NO YOU DON'T YUGI AND YAMI! *pulls them out of the corner* You aren't going to fall until-  
  
*slaps hand over Fox's mouth* You aren't supposed to tell the plot!  
  
Seto: *looks at sword and thinks* Maybe I should just...  
  
Jou: Where am I?!  
  
Seto: Asleep in my room.  
  
Jou: O.O!!! *blushing*  
  
*sigh* Aw c'mon... It's not like you haven't thought about it.  
  
Jou: SHUT UP!  
  
I'm the author and I can kill you...  
  
Jou: m(_ _)m  
  
That's better. 


	7. Repentance and Rebirth

Between Angels And Demons  
  
Chapter7: Repentance and Rebirth  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Ryou was curled up, his knees to his chest, his arms looped around them tightly. His head rested on his knees and his eyes held a quiet concentration. Yugi had left to find and bring back the others, but he could honestly careless. He had created a sort of hologram in front of him and played everything he had seen Bakura and Marik do, from start to finish, over and over, studying it. He had finally made up his mind. He knew what he was going to do, and he knew his friends would never understand. He had to do this. For himself, and for Bakura.  
  
He felt eyes on him and he stopped the hologram to look up and into scarlet eyes. He smiled and stood slowly, stretching his wings somewhat and approached Bakura, pushing him back and into the spare room, locking the door behind them.  
  
~*~  
  
"Where do you think they are?" Malik asked worriedly. "It's not like Ryou..."  
  
"And it's not like Bakura." Yami said simply.  
  
Yugi paced. "I never should have left him alone. Never."  
  
"It's not your fault. Bakura and Ryou have to be around here somewhere."  
  
Yugi looked up at Yami. "That's what I'm afraid of."  
  
~*~  
  
Ryou was kissing Bakura deeply, pressing him down on the floor in an odd show of dominance. He was straddling the incubus and grinding against him roughly, licking and sucking on Bakura's lips and tongue. Finally he broke the kiss and looked deep into Bakura's eyes.  
  
"Make me a Fallen Bakura. Make me a demon with you."  
  
Bakura's eyes flew open and he pushed Ryou off of him and backed away. "Ryou, you have no idea what you're asking me."  
  
Ryou stepped forward and pinned Bakura to the wall. "Yes I do Bakura. I'm asking to be cast out of heaven and to be able to make love with you for eternity."  
  
Bakura sighed and freed himself. "It's not that simple."  
  
"Oh really? By the size and weight of this..." Ryou walked up behind him and cupped Bakura gently, "I'd say it was."  
  
Bakura growled and let his head fall back before snapping back to reality. "No Ryou. I won't do that to you. I'll never do that to you. You have no idea all the shit me and the others go through day after day. We have a completely uncontrollable thrist, yet the more we drink, the more we want. Our thirst is never quenched. We have a lust for the sexual world, and yet the more we have sexual contact with others, the less satisfied we become. And it gets harder and harder to resist our urges. We have all dreamt of having sex with our hikaris. We have all longed to make love to our destined, to touch you, to hold you... But we know that we would just end up sending you to the same fate as us. And I for one don't want you to suffer."  
  
Just then the sound of a key wiggling in a lock was heard and Ryou stepped back as the door was thrown open, Seto in the lead with his sword drawn and Jou with an odd looking set of cuffs. Yami and Marik were wide eyed as Yugi pushed past them all, dragging Malik behind him, They spotted and ran for Ryou, covering him with their own bodies.  
  
"You won't take him! I won't let you! He won't become a fallen!!!" Yugi shrieked. By this time Yami and Marik had grabbed an arm each and were holding a shocked Bakura as Jou came over and cuffed him.  
  
"What the hell is all of this about?!" Bakura demanded.  
  
"We know you were going to take him and make him a Fallen, Demon." Seto stated simply, his sword tip extended and under Bakura's chin. "We are here to stop you."  
  
Ryou looked at them all in confusion before reality sunk in. He couldn't help but laugh at them. Yugi and Malik looked at each other and then at Ryou in confusion. "What's so funny?"  
  
Ryou wiped the tears in his eyes away as he stopped laughing and smiled brightly. "Let him go free Seto... He didn't do anything."  
  
"Then why was the door locked?" Yugi asked.  
  
"I locked it! I was going to seduce him and have him make me a Fallen, but he refused. He said he would never want me to go through what they have to go through, and from how he described it, neither would I." Ryou grimaced. "I mean to be constantly thirsty and lusting... what a pain in the wings."  
  
Yami and Marik looked over Bakura and smiled. Marik clapped him on the back as Yami took the key from Jou.  
  
"We didn't think you'd go back on your word Baku, but we were a little worried when the door was locked. We know how tempting our hikaris can be." Yami stated as he freed him. Bakura just glared.  
  
"Yeah well thanks for the trust." He looked at Seto who slowly removed his sword and sheathed it at his hip again, holding Jou close.  
  
~*~  
  
"Well I have to admit, I feel pretty stupid now." Yugi blushed as Ryou snickered. He shot him a glance before unfurling his wings and looking skyward. The day had passed quickly and nightfall had come again. It was safe for them to fly skyward again and they were going to take advantage of this. The angels and incubi looked at Seto and smiled, thanking him for his hospitality. He smiled back at them and waved goodbye as he held Jou close.  
  
Once out of eye shot and ear shot he went back into his Mansion with Jou. "We have a lot to talk about if we are going to do this Jou. A lot of planning."  
  
~*~  
  
The incubi led the way, Marik laughing at Bakura and making a couple snide comments at him when he had the chance, yami snickering at them. Bakura flushed and flew quickly, his wings practically singing as the fiery feathers glowed, leaving actual fire in their wake. The angles watched wide eyed and touched the celestial flames in awe. They had heard of the heavenly lights and angel fire, but they had never actually seen it before. Ryou sped up and caught up to Bakura. He took Bakura's hand and flew quickly with him, their wings brushing occasionally. Where Bakura's wingtips created fire, Ryou's dripped in heavenly blood. Marik and Yami looked at each other and slowed to take their hikari's hands.  
  
They flew like this for a good hour before Bakura finally slowed and led them to a gated area with 2 leathery winged demons at the front standing guard. The incubi landed and walked forward to speak with the guards. When the guards looked at the hikaris and nodded the angels started to back away but swiftly changed their minds once the incubi waved them over.  
  
"You will be well guarded little ones. Even though we may be demons, this is a holy place." The demon guards nodded and opened the gates before following them in and walking behind them. Many eyes looked over them and many gasps were heard. The angels kept hold of their love's hands but still huddled together in fear.  
  
"Y-yami... Where is this place?" Yugi asked fearfully.  
  
Yami looked back as they reached a golden archway and moved the heavy golden curtain aside. "This little one, is Avalon."  
  
The angels gasped in awe of the natural beauty. There were gardens with every flower imaginable, the air heavy with their scents. Every color imaginable assaulted the eyes and made the angels blink in order to keep their sight. Vines crawled up marble pillars and fruit was in abundance. The incubi lovingly led their hikaris through the multiple gardens, past pillars and fruit orchards to what would be assumed as the center of this place. In the center of a rose garden was an altar made of pure silver with gem adornments. The incubi walked over and all touched the altar at the same time. The altar glowed and opened revealing a scroll. The incubi gently pulled it out and closed the altar before turning to their hikaris.  
  
"We have found a possible way to become angels again, but we never thought we would be able to do it until last night. When Baku and Ryou were... missing, Yami and I were able to talk with Seto. He mentioned that there was one way to do it, though it had been centuries since anyone tried. This scroll tells how to do it." Marik explained excitedly.  
  
The angels were shocked and cried out happily, scampering to open the scroll. But as they read it, their faces fell.  
  
"What is it?" Bakura asked, stepping up behind them. He read it and swore. "I knew it. I knew it. I told you it wouldn't be so damn simple."  
  
Yami took the scroll and read it aloud to the waiting Marik. "If those who have Fallen wish to pick up their swords in the name of Michael and Re, they must be reborn. This rebirth can only be successful by the power of the Sennen items, and must be done with the destined."  
  
Marik swore. "We can't get those items. We tried before and nearly were killed!"  
  
Malik looked thoughtful. "Well, there is one way..."  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Malik: I know how!  
  
Marik: That's my koi!  
  
Everyone else: -_-;;;  
  
Fox: Okay okay, so we are on a roll and what the hell is up with Kaiba?  
  
You mean you don't know?  
  
Fox: For once, no I don't.  
  
That's amazing. Oh well, I wanted to thank Genie and GarnetAlexander for adding me to their fave author lists *hyperventilating* and everyone else for their reviews. Also, if you want to see a Yaoi chapter, let me know or there won't be one. ^_^ 


	8. Retribution

Between Angels and Demons  
  
Chapter 8: Retribution  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
"So this was your great idea?" Yugi asked incredulously. He picked at the oddly royal looking robes he was wearing.  
  
Malik nodded. Ryou sighed, and then collapsed under the weight of his robes. Bakura helped him up, and then held him up.  
  
"I don't think this all that great..." Bakura said simply, and then took off half of the robes that Ryou wore. Ryou smiled thankfully and stood on his own. Yami chuckled.  
  
Marik shook his head in disbelief. "I used to think I was crazy... But koi you take the cake." Malik smiled with pride and looked over Yugi and Ryou.  
  
"Ready? Let's go."  
  
~*~  
  
The three archangels hadn't been to the inner sanctum since their birth, yet they knew it well. The inner sanctum was made of thick golden walls with every jewel imaginable covering the floor and filed down into smooth tiles. The trio walked steadily into the sanctum and bowed before a large six winged angel. This was a seraphim, and his wings were placed so that two covered his feet, two covered his face, and two were used to fly.  
  
"Why do you enter Archangels? You have long past your birth."  
  
Yugi stepped forward and knelt before the more powerful and frightful angel.  
  
"We wish to use the Sennen items."  
  
"What is your purpose?"  
  
"To restore purity and grant rebirth to three Fallen."  
  
The wings around the seraphim's face rustled slightly. "These Fallen, whom are they?"  
  
Ryou didn't hesitate. "Bakura the Demon of Hate, Yami the Demon of Death, and Marik the Demon of Offense."  
  
Once again the wings shuffled slightly. "These are notorious demons and their trust is not earned. The rebirth ceremony will require more than just the items. And if the ceremony does not go right, there could be a consequence that as far as I've been told can not be reversed."  
  
Malik looked up. "What more is needed in this ceremony? And what consequence?"  
  
"The other thing needed is a thing forbidden of angels. The hikari, the destined of the Fallen must have intercourse during the ceremony to share their innocence with the Fallen. The Fallen and the destined will no longer be completely pure. Their wings will be grey, signifying their one act and shared innocence.  
  
"The consequence however..." The seraphim sighed tiredly. "The consequence is that should the ceremony go wrong, the Fallen will be permanently bonded to the items. If this should happen, the destined will have to be killed and the items scattered to earth."  
  
The archangels gulped and the wings shifted on the seraphim's face again. "But that doesn't happen often." He then waved his right hand and an altar rose from the ground in front of the angels. On this pure golden altar laid the 7 Sennen items of power.   
  
The seraphim stepped up to the items and pointed each out.  
  
"The Sennen Puzzle. It gives the confidence and cunning of all the angels when you get into a jam. It also gives a dark protective power called 'Mind Crush'.   
  
"The Sennen Ring. It has the ability to find the other Sennen Items.   
  
"The Sennen Ankh. The Ankh sees into a person's heart and sees their true personality.   
  
"The Sennen Scale. This item allows the owner to give judgment on a person.   
  
"The Sennen Eye. The Eye allows the owner to see into a person's mind and read their thoughts.   
  
"The Sennen Tauk. This Item can allow the owner to see into the future.   
  
"And the Sennen Rod. This Item allows the owner to control people's minds and actions. Use these items wisely." And with that the seraphim took off, flying up and away, leaving the items with the archangels.  
  
~*~  
  
Kaiba watched as the angel fire danced in the sky and sighed. He walked away from his balcony through the blood colored curtains and looked at Jou. Jou was stretched out on the bed, his lean body draped on the mattress and pillows. He watched Kaiba's moves expectantly.  
  
"They have the items Jou. I know it. The seraph never leaves unless there is nothing to protect. The time has come." He stepped to his weapons cabinet and opened it, pulling out a revolver and box of holy bullets. He then walked over to Jou and set them in front him. "This will be your weapon. I'll use my sword."  
  
Jou nodded and looked over the revolver. He loaded it and spun the chamber until it stopped clicking. He then stashed the box with the left over bullets in his pocket and watched as Kaiba polished his ornate sword. "We're gonna do it Seto?"  
  
"Yes Jou. You'll disrupt the ceremony and I'll kill the demons. Then we'll kill the angels together."  
  
~*~  
  
"I can't believe he just gave them to you." Bakura said in his shock.  
  
"I told you we should have asked them instead of just stealing them, but no.... We had to try to steal them! Itja!" Yami hissed.  
  
"Oh well excuse me, but we didn't have a good reason." Bakura replied.  
  
"Stop fighting you fools." Marik said simply. "We have more to learn and you two are discussing the past." He turned back to Malik. "Now koi... What else did the seraphim say?"  
  
Malik shuffled his feet and set the ankh, rod and tauk down. "Well... he didn't say much... he said what powers each item held... and he said something about the ceremony..."  
  
Yugi and Ryou set the items they carried down as well, and blushed to the roots as they stared intently at the ground. The incubi raised an eyebrow each and stepped up to their respective hikaris.  
  
Bakura gently took hold of Ryou's chin and lifted it to look into his eyes. "Tell us koi. What did he say?"  
  
Ryou's mouth moved up and down and he flushed, no noise coming from him. He then stood on tip toe and whispered into Bakura's ear. Bakura's jaw dropped and he blushed and pulled back. "Are you sure?" he asked, his eyes narrowed.  
  
Ryou nodded and Bakura looked at the other angels. "Is he lying? Or is it true?"  
  
Yugi blushed hard and Malik looked as if he was gonna black out his blush was so deep. Bakura looked at his companions.  
  
"Ummm... We gotta talk, ASAP."  
  
The three incubi moved away from the angels and huddled.  
  
"Ok Bakura, what's the story?"  
  
"Ryou said that the seraphim said that we had to make love to our hikaris during the ceremony in order for them to share their innocence with us. We'll have grey wings, but we'll be considered angels again."  
  
Marik paled and Yami's jaw dropped hard. "You mean we have to do what we've dreamed of? But what if we lose control and kill them? What if we start drinking their blood?"  
  
"We'll just have to do what we can to keep from doing that." Bakura said simply.  
  
~*~  
  
Kaiba watched the warehouse and waited, knowing that this would be the place where the ceremony would take place. Jou was at his side, waiting as well, his gun in its holster at his side. Seto kept a hand on his sword and watched.  
  
They moved behind the shadows and watched as the incubi and angels landed and folded their wings before shuffling into the warehouse. Seto and Jou moved quickly through the shadows, remaining silent and hidden until they had moved into the warehouse behind the beings and stood in the far corner, watching as each being placed one item in a pattern on the ground with the exception of the puzzle. Yami held that before placing it in the center and then the three blushing angels laid down, their heads pointing to the puzzle.  
  
Kaiba watched in fascination as the three incubi dropped their clothes and moved to their respective hikaris, undressing them gently, the pattern around them glowing with power. Jou focused on Bakura.  
  
The white haired angel that he was laying gently on was panting and writhing gently, rolling his hips against Bakura's instinctively. His lips were parted and his breath filled Bakura's senses wildly. Bakura's eyes flashed and he growled as he leaned down, kissing across Ryou's lips and down to his neck where he sucked on Ryou's neck gently, teasing the pulse points.  
  
Ryou whimpered and let his arms go up and his hands trail over the feathery soft wings he found against his lovers back. He slipped his hands under his wings and down his soft skinned back. Bakura moaned and lifted Ryou's hips gently, slipping between his knees.   
  
Ryou lifted his legs and parted them at Bakura's insistence. Bakura reached down and cupped Ryou gently before slipping down and licking at Ryou's length lovingly. He then took all of Ryou's length into his mouth and suckled gently as he let one finger slip down to stretch Ryou gently. Ryou gasped at the sudden intrusion but relaxed as much as possible. Bakura withdrew his finger and let Ryou out of his mouth before spitting on his fingers and pressing two fingers deep into Ryou, scissoring them to open him a little more. When Ryou began to moan in pleasure he pushed one more finger in and reached around until he felt the soft bundle of inner nerves.  
  
Ryou gasped in surprise and intense pleasure. He looked around the room and noticed that his companions were experiencing the same pleasure and it all felt so erotic. Bakura was being careful and making him feel so intensely that he was surprised he could even breathe.  
  
Bakura leaned forward. "Do you accept me koi? Do you really want this?"  
  
Ryou nodded and gasped as Bakura gently slipped his full length into Ryou, stopping when he was seated to the hilt inside Ryou, one of Ryou's legs resting up on his shoulder, the other wrapped around Bakura's back, under his wing.  
  
Suddenly a shot was heard and Bakura looked at Ryou. His eyes were wide and he had an odd look on his face. Ryou looked up at the sound of two more shots and saw that Yami and Marik had the same look, both seated deeply in their hikaris, Yugi and Malik looked just as shocked as him.  
  
He looked toward the origin of the shots and saw Jou holding a smoking gun, Kaiba striding toward them through the dissipating energy. His sword was drawn and he held it up before swinging down. All Ryou saw was a glint of energy on silver, then black.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Fox: ...  
  
It's not the end!  
  
Fox: …  
  
I swear! It isn't the end! It's the new beginning!  
  
Fox: You turned a perfectly good Yaoi into a slaughter.  
  
I know... Gomen!  
  
Fox: So you took an author break to write the deathfic 'Wish' and organize your thoughts, only to kill them?  
  
Well... sorta. But it's not that bad. It really honest to god isn't the end of the fic. In fact it's only the half way point!  
  
Fox: ... You're evil. 


	9. Finding The Pieces

Between Angels And Demons  
  
Chapter 9: Finding the Pieces  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
~*~ In The Pyramids Of Giza, 16 years later ~*~  
  
Sugoroku Motou dusted off the small area of the tomb that he was working in. He wiped the sweat off of his brow and sighed as he rocked back onto his heels and looked up to the roof where the pyramid had been opened. He smiled as he brought the small piece of gold up to the light and watched it glitter in the light.  
  
"Finally, the last piece. Yugi will be so happy."  
  
"What's that Sugoroku?" a tall white haired man asked as he approached an odd golden item in his own hand.  
  
Sugoroku turned to his companion. "Oh I was just saying Yugi will be so happy. I finally found the last piece of that puzzle he was working on. What's that you got there? A present for Ryou?"  
  
His companion nodded. "Yeah... he really is gonna love this... I just feel like it belongs to him anyway. I don't know why though..."  
  
Sugoroku nodded. "It was the same for me about the puzzle. It just felt like it belonged to him."  
  
In a dark corner Michael and Raphael watched unnoticed, nodding before blending with the shadows and leaving silently.  
  
~*~  
  
"They have the items... At least Yugi and Ryou do. What of Malik?"  
  
A dark skinned angel stepped forward, his wings glowing. "Malik has the rod. The incubi are sealed in them, and don't remember anything either. They'll meet once Yami, or shall I call him, Yu-Gi-Oh is freed."  
  
Michael and Raphael nodded. "Good, thank you Uriel."  
  
~*~  
  
Yugi was running quickly down the hall waving a large manila envelope, a smile covering his face. He finally reached his desk and sat quickly, his boxers and loose shirt shifting around his small form.  
  
*Clink*  
  
"I can't believe it..."  
  
*Clink*  
  
"I got the last piece from grandpa today, and I'll have it finished soon!"  
  
He ripped the envelope open swiftly and threw the paper down as he pulled the final piece of the golden puzzle out. He had been saving piece after piece as his grandpa had sent them. It had started when he was ten and his grandpa had sent him the top piece of the puzzle for his tenth birthday, and every time another piece was found at one of the many digs he attended in Egypt he was sent a new piece or two.  
  
Yugi looked over the piece and ran his thumb over the golden eye on the front of the piece. He smiled as he slowly slipped it into place. He watched in surprise and wonder as the upside down pyramid shape glowed brightly. He blinked and shielded his face with his arms as a white flash filled the room and looked up in surprise upon finding a tall version of himself standing before him.  
  
"Are you the one that freed me from the puzzle?"  
  
Yugi gulped at the silky sounding voice. "Y-yes I am."  
  
~*~  
  
Ryou fingered the golden ring that his father had sent him. It creeped him out, and he could have sworn he heard a voice from it earlier. He sighed and picked it up, slipping his fingers over the eye and pyramid shape. He then slipped his finger over the rope that held it and put the rope around his neck.  
  
A bright flash of crimson filled his room and the next thing he knew he was pinned against the wall, a knife to his throat as a tall mirror of himself pressed and held him there.  
  
"I've finally been awakened! Oh Re it feels good. But awakened by a scrawny thing like you...." The spirit stopped and looked over Ryou. "At least you have looks. My name is Bakura, I am a spirit. You are?" He slipped his knife away and into a hidden pouch in the small of his back.  
  
"R-ryou..."  
  
~*~  
  
Malik slipped the hidden knife in his rod out and ran it gently over his skin, letting it draw a thin stream of blood on his arm. He watched as the blood slipped onto the blade and resheathed it, not bothering to wipe the blood off. He then felt himself being surrounded by darkness and looked up to see a gleam and ducked, feeling the blade that had been aimed at him pass over his head. The next thing he knew he was pinned face down to the ground.  
  
"So you've awakened me. How foolish of you little one." A voice hissed into his ear. He didn't even move the slightest at the voice.  
  
"Took you long enough to wake up."  
  
~*~  
  
Uriel smiled as he watched the confused Marik look over Malik, his eyes widening as Malik approached him without fear.  
  
"I'm glad that I told him. He had to know. They all do, but neither he nor I can directly tell the others. They must find it all out on their own."  
  
He stretched his wings skyward and flew quickly back to the inner sanctum, hoping no one had noticed his absence.  
  
~*~  
  
"Your name is Yugi?"  
  
Yugi nodded.  
  
"Now... this is odd. My name is Yu-Gi-Oh. And we look... alike. The only way I know of that we are different aside from height is that I am a spirit."  
  
Yugi nodded and realized that he was wearing only his boxers and a loose tee shirt. It had been so hot that this was comfortable. He blushed crimson and pulled out a pair of sweats and pulled them on quickly. "Yes well I'm sure you have good reason for being here but please go away until I'm dressed again?"  
  
"You look dressed to me."  
  
"Yeah well I'm not."  
  
"Are those not pants?"  
  
"Yes they are but... Fine. I'm dressed. Why are you here?"  
  
"You awakened me."  
  
"All I did was..." That was when it hit him. "You came out of the puzzle when I finished it."  
  
Yu-Gi-Oh smirked. "Yes. And I am here as your protector."  
  
~*~  
  
Bakura eyed Ryou as he sat on the edge of Ryou's bed. Ryou was sitting a foot away, his eyes downcast and his cheeks flaming. Unlike Yugi, Ryou had been caught in only an oversized tee shirt. He had crossed his legs to keep his more private areas hidden from view. Bakura smiled.  
  
"You can stay naked and let me see what you're so desperately hiding from me, or you can put some pants on."  
  
Ryou stood and walked awkwardly to his dresser. He picked up a pair of shorts and quickly pulled them up and on before turning to face a practically drooling Bakura.  
  
"What?"  
  
"Nothing. You got a nice looking ass is all."  
  
Ryou blushed. "What are you doing here?"  
  
"I'm supposed to be your protector."  
  
"Protector? Why? Did my dad pay you?"  
  
"Pay me? No you idiot. I'm a spirit and you woke me. Now I'm yours to command, though I can rebel and kill you at any time."  
  
~*~  
  
Marik looked at Malik as if the boy had dropped on his head in front of him. "You can't be serious." His heart told him to believe the boy, but his head told him how ridiculous it all sounded.  
  
Malik merely sat there, arms folded, not bothering with pants. His oversized shirt flopped around his hips as he sat back and smiled at Marik.  
  
"I'm very serious koi. You were an incubi and I an angel, and we were killed along with our friends. I've also been told that because of it you and your friends are bonded to the items. My friends and I are reborn as humans to live and find you and the other items. We have to sacrifice ourselves to bring the items, and you three back."  
  
"So… I have friends… and we're supposed to be angels?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
"Bullshit."  
  
Suddenly a pair of eyes glowed and a deep tan angel came walked out of the shadows. "No bullshit Marik. I am Uriel. And you are going to help me and Ryou to show the others the truth. They can't be told directly, but I'll be damned if I'll let them stay in the dark."  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Fox: Well... What about Seto and Jou?  
  
You'll see...  
  
Fox: Don't make me get you know who on your ass...  
  
O.O! *runs off to type more*  
  
Fox: You guys owe me. 


	10. Convincing

Between Angels and Demons  
  
Chapter 10: Convincing  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Yugi and Ryou stood uncomfortably together at the airport, waiting for their friend Malik to get there. They sat with their colorful balloons and banner, trying to think of something to talk about. Neither one had mentioned their counterparts and were trying to avoid such topics.  
  
Suddenly a blur of corn silk hair pounced the two and hugged them tightly. "Oh wow you two look great!" Malik pushed back to look them over carefully. /They have met their incubi, but not told each other yet.../  
  
//How can you tell koi?//  
  
/I know them that well./  
  
//hn.//  
  
"So Malik, what brings you to Domino?" Yugi's voice snapped Malik out of his mental talk with Marik.  
  
"Oh, um, business was slow and Ishizu wanted to come back anyway. I don't know why." he said as he looked back at his 'sister'. She was walking regally off of the plane, a crowd of men surrounding her.  
  
"She draws a bigger crowd than you Ryou." Malik said as he rolled his eyes. "Well let's go. She's staying on the other side of town from me."  
  
~*~  
  
The three young 16 year olds were all seated in various parts of the white hotel room. Marik was stretched out on the bed, the red floral pattern bleeding from the coverlet to the crimson carpeted floor. Ryou sat on a plush white chair next to a small table with an open empty pizza box on it. Yugi was giggling crazily at a porn show that had been on the TV. All three boys were happy to be together again.  
  
"I know." Malik said as he rolled over to look at his friends upside down. "Let's play T or D."  
  
"Truth or Dare? But it's just us three. That's not fun." Ryou said simply.  
  
Malik looked at him. "Well I didn't say just us three."  
  
Yugi and Ryou watched in awe and amazement as darkness crept around their friend. When the dark cloud dissipated, there stood two Maliks. One was their close friend while the other one had minor differences. Instead of his hair falling softly, it stood on end. Around his eyes and face it was darker, almost with a hidden age.  
  
"Guys, this is Marik. He's my... Yami. My protector."  
  
~*~  
  
Bakura shifted as he sat with Ryou tight against his chest, his legs on either side of Ryou's. The other spirits made him uneasy, but they seemed so familiar at the same time.  
  
"Bakura! Earth to Bakura! It's your turn."  
  
Bakura snapped out of his thoughts at the sound of his name coming from the spirit known as Marik who was laying there, holding his own hikari tight. He nodded and looked around the room.  
  
"Yu-Gi-Oh, truth or dare?"  
  
"Dare."  
  
[/He's gonna regret that./]  
  
[What are you planning Bakura?]  
  
[/You'll see Ryou... You'll see./]  
  
"I dare you to do a strip tease for Yugi in front of us."  
  
[BAKURA!]  
  
[/It's funny!/]  
  
"Fine." Yu-Gi-Oh stood and pulled his hikari to a chair, sitting him on it. He then slowly began to dance, moving his hips to a tune in his head and pulling his clothes off, one piece at a time. He slipped all of his clothes off with the exception of his boxers before straddling Yugi's lap and giving him the hottest lap dance any of them had ever witnessed. When he was done   
  
Bakura was clutching Ryou desperately, and Marik was practically humping Malik.  
  
Yugi was pale at first then deep crimson as he dropped his hands to cover his lap. Yu-Gi-Oh was deeply embarrassed with how far he had gone and made a quick exit to the bathroom where noises were heard for a moment before he returned, looking a little more relaxed but just as embarrassed.  
  
"Ummm ok, so yeah, your turn Yu-Gi-Oh." Malik said after clearing his throat.  
  
Yu-Gi-Oh nodded and looked around the room. {/Time for some answers./}  
  
{Just be careful Yu-Gi-Oh.}  
  
{/I will./}  
  
"Marik, Truth or Dare?"  
  
Marik raised an eyebrow at Yu-Gi-Oh. "Truth."  
  
"What are you? What are your origins?"  
  
Marik coughed while Malik looked uncomfortable.  
  
"Well... I'm an incubus. I was sealed into the Sennen Rod when at ceremony me and my friends were doing to become angels again with our destined was interrupted."  
  
"Interrupted?" Yu-Gi-Oh asked hesitantly. {/Aibou, his story, it seems familiar to me.../}  
  
Marik looked down. "Yeah... In the ceremony, we had to make love to our destined in order to share their innocence and become angels again. We were in middle of making love to our hika- I mean destined when a Hunter came and killed us all. His destined had shot me and my friends while he came up and beheaded us all." Marik watched as Yu-Gi-Oh and Bakura blinked, the story obviously feeling familiar to the two.  
  
Suddenly Yu-Gi-Oh fell to his knees, clutching his head. "I... I... wait... OH RE!" Yugi knelt next to Yu-Gi-Oh and held him, asking what was wrong.  
  
Bakura blinked at the two and scooted back, pulling Ryou with him. "No... It's not true... It can't be true! I didn't do that..." He then stood and holding Ryou close he ran out of the door. Suddenly wings broke through the back of his silken shirt and Bakura froze, wide eyed.  
  
"I-I don't have wings..."  
  
~*~  
  
"You've gotta be fucking me."  
  
"Actually no Bakura, I'm not fucking you. Nor would I." Malik said, a smile playing on his lips.  
  
"I didn't mean like that!"  
  
Malik laughed. "I know, I was kidding. But what you know, is true."  
  
Yami looked at Malik. "And Seto and Jou..."  
  
"Are reborn as well. In fact, we know them."  
  
Yugi and Ryou's eyes widened in surprise. "You don't mean..."  
  
Malik nodded.  
  
"But that was just obvious."  
  
~*~  
  
Seto Kaiba sighed as he typed on his computer, the accounts seeming settled. He finally pushed back from the computer screen, watching it turn off before standing and walking over to his bed. Jou was stretched out on it, his body barely moving as he slept.  
  
"Stupid Mutt. Your best friend goes to greet a friend and you come over here to help Mokuba with his homework." He shifted Jou on the far side of his bed and got under his covers. "Mutt..." he murmured under his breath before falling asleep, his back to Jou.  
  
~*~  
  
"So we have to find an ankh, scales, eye, and tauk-"  
  
"Well not the tauk. Ishizu has that."  
  
"Ok so everything but our items and Ishizu's then?" Ryou asked.  
  
"Yes. And Bakura can help us do just that."  
  
"Me? Why me?"  
  
"Because your ring can find the other items."  
  
"How?"  
  
"Ryou, hold the ring and concentrate hard. Tell the ring with your mind that you want to find the other items." Malik coached.  
  
Ryou nodded and clutched the ring. He closed his eyes and concentrated. Soon wisps of crimson energy floated around Ryou and then struck through his back. The energy formed into the shape of blood-colored wings. His eyes glowed and he cried out in pain before collapsing against Bakura, a new set of wings dripping blood on the floor and onto Bakura. He was breathing heavily, even though unconscious.  
  
"I thought so. He's so weak as a human... Being reborn as an angel really took it out of him."  
  
"If he's not ok I'll disembowel you..." Bakura growled, slipping his knife from his belt.  
  
"He'll be fine!" Malik squeaked as Marik rolled him to get behind him.  
  
"Your hikari isn't going to be hurt. He was merely reborn. He'll be fine."  
  
~*~  
  
Bakura held the ring, his eyes closed tight as crimson energy flowed from the ring to his body. Soon the ring glowed and turned, pointing to the puzzle, then the rod, and finally out the door. Bakura broke his concentration and looked at the others.  
  
"It worked..."  
  
"Yes. I told you it would."  
  
Outside for a bird's eye view of Domino, three buildings glowed for a moment before fading.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Fox: At least they remember.  
  
Told you they'd all come back. Even Mokuba!  
  
Fox: No mention of Serenity or Anzu though...  
  
Are you complaining about my 'forgetfulness'?  
  
Everyone: NOPE! ^^  
  
Bakura: Please review, it makes her write more. I think it's some sort of wierd reaction.  
  
*thwap*  
  
Bakura: @_@ 


	11. Prove it: The Scales and Ankh

Between Angels and Demons  
  
Chapter 11: Prove it: The Scales and Ankh  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Seto woke up the next morning to the feeling of someone playing soccer on his back. He turned and moved to block his stomach as a still sleeping Jou hauled off and kicked again, one arm above his head, the other in front of his body. Seto grabbed Jou's foot and pushed, shoving Jou out of the bed.  
  
"Wha... Huh? Where am I? And why am I on the floor?" Jou mumbled as he rubbed his eyes tiredly.  
  
"I just pushed you out of my bed that's why." Seto stood and stretched, his long and lean body creating an impressive silouhette in the sunlight that streamed into the window. He turned and walked to his dresser, pulling it open and pulling out a fresh set of clothes. He tossed them to Jou.  
  
"I know they're big but it's better than nothing." He then pulled out a second set of clothes and cast a side long glance at Jou. "I'm going to use the master bathroom. There's a second one down the hallway." He then walked out leaving Jou sitting on the floor with a pair of pants and a shirt flopped across his head and lap.  
  
~*~  
  
At breakfast Mokuba was chattering away excitedly, describing his many activites that he had as yet to do in class and reciting his lines to the play he was in for school to Jou. Jou coached him between mouthfuls of cereal and Seto thumbed through the paper, listening occasionally as he read the news and business section. He sipped on his coffee and without looking up addressed his brother.  
  
"Mokuba, aren't you going to be late to class?"  
  
Mokuba looked up at the wall clock and gasped. "Oh my god!" He quickly grabbed his cereal bowl and dropped it in the sink, running for his room.  
  
Seto reached in his pocket and pulled out his cell phone and dialed the car. After giving detailed instructions to rush Mokuba to school Seto closed the phone and shuffled his paper, folding it and placing it on the table. He looked over at ou.  
  
"I have a business proposition for you if you're interested."  
  
Jou looked up from his bowl and quirked an eyebrow. "Yeah?"  
  
Seto nodded. "I'm looking for a partner to help in the search for a few things. Sort of treasures."  
  
"Treasures? You out of your mind Kaiba? Treasure doesn't exist."  
  
"Oh believe me Mutt, these treasures do. And these treasures are worth a lot to the ones who will be seeking them."  
  
"Hey! I'm not a mutt!"  
  
"Chiauhua then. Are you in?"  
  
"I'm in if you pay me well and stop calling me a dog."  
  
"Fine then Jou. We're partners."  
  
~*~  
  
"So... we're going to ask about what items again this time around?" Yugi asked looking at Ryou.  
  
Ryou shifted uncomfortably under his trench coat. He hated wearing the thing but with his wings he was limited. "We're asking about the Ankh."  
  
Malik glanced at him and smirked. "You ok? You keep shifting."  
  
"It's because even though they're folded, my wings itch under this. Now remember- oooohhhh that feels good."  
  
Malik and Yugi smiled as they scratched their friend's wings through the coat. Ryou just kept walking dazed, not paying attention to anything other than his friend's attentions. After about 5 minutes they quit scratching and Ryou looked around to get his bearings again. Once he had them he led his freinds down the street and around the corner, stopping in front of a large white house.  
  
"This is it. Let's just hope it's here."  
  
~*~  
  
"But I'm telling you, that's not your name."  
  
"Then why do I remember it as my name?"  
  
"I don't know. All I know is it's not your name." Marik insisted for the hundredth time.  
  
Bakura shook his head. "Then what is Yu-Gi-Oh's name?"  
  
"Yami."  
  
All three spirits whipped around to see a large six winged angel step forward, his wings glowing like a firefly. Two wings overlapped across his feet and two across his face. The seraphim moved to sit, his long silken robe pooling over his body.  
  
Marik took an offensive stance and moved between his friends and this new comer. The seraphim laughed.  
  
"You'll never change, will you Marik? Even as a human you were like this."  
  
Marik paced back, relaxing his muscles in surprise.  
  
"How would you know about my humanity? I don't even know my humanity!"  
  
"Let's see, maybe because I was there. Maybe because I knew you as humans. Maybe I was there when you were born."  
  
~*~  
  
"Ok, thanks and sorry to have disturbed you." Yugi smiled as he walked out of the house with the others. They all frowned and Malik turned to Ryou.  
  
"This is it huh? That's the fourth house."  
  
Ryou sighed. "Yeah, I know. I didn't mean for it to be this hard. It's just so hard to use the ring sometimes."  
  
Yugi embraced his friend. "It's ok Ryou, we'll find it. Just concentrate really hard this time, and let the ring guide you."  
  
Ryou nodded and closed his eyes. The ring started to glow crimson and moved to point west.  
  
"This time don't break, keep concentrating Ryou... we'll move you..."  
  
Malik took one of Ryou's hands and started tugging him in the direction the ring pointed. They followed the ring, keeping Ryou safe as he concentrated until the ring stopped glowing in front a large peach colored house. All three looked at it, Ryou panting from concentrating so hard that Yugi and Malik had to help support him.  
  
"If this isn't it, I'm outta the angel business..."  
  
~*~  
  
"So you're saying... since I'm no longer considered an angel... I am Yu-Gi-Oh?"  
  
"No, not exactly. Yu-Gi-Oh was your birth name as a human. You only remembered it because you have to do what you did in life once again." The seraphim stated simply.  
  
"And what of us?" Bakura asked. "Do we have some role in this?"  
  
"Yes. Just as you did with him before."  
  
"So you're saying that we knew each other before we were angels?" Marik asked increduosly.  
  
"Of course."  
  
~*~  
  
"Yes, I believe I have that piece... It's in my library..." A short grey haired man stated simply as he let the boys inside. Yugi and Malik gaped at all the furnishings while Ryou maintained a business like approach.  
  
"May we see it sir?" He asked the kindly old man.  
  
"Of course! I'd be glad to show it." He led them through the hallways and into a spacious book lined room that had to be the library. There were glass cases that held multiple treasures long forgotten with the center piece being the Sennen Ankh. The three crowded around it and smiled delightedly. One of the missing three was found.  
  
"I also have this item as well..." The old man went to a safe and opened it, pulling out the Sennen Scales and displaying them. All three nearly fainted. They never thought they would be this lucky.  
  
Ryou stepped up to the man and placed a glowing hand over his eyes.  
  
The old man smiled and stated simply. "No need. You can take them freely Angel."  
  
Ryou blanched and removed his hand. The old man's eyes brightened and he straighten, his age melting away to reveal a young man in his early twenties.  
  
"My name is Shadii. I'm sorry for the deception, but I had to be sure. Ryou, the Angel of Love is reborn. That is great. Take my items, please. Use them carefully."  
  
Yugi and Malik looked at each other wide eyed as Ryou carried the items out of the house. Not a word was exchanged as they walked all the way back to the hotel where the three spirits were waiting for their return.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
I'm sorry for the long time without an update, I promise I will try to have 2 more chapters up by the end of tomorrow.  
  
Fox: You really gotta quit the breaks.  
  
I know, I will.  
  
Bakura: I wanna know my past!  
  
Maybe if the kind people review I'll go ahead and talk about you. 


	12. The Chosen

Between Angels and Demons  
  
Chapter 12: The Chosen  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Ryou, Malik and Yugi all walked up and into the hotel room quietly, still in shock from what had just transpired at Shadii's. They barely noticed the three spirtis sitting in the room with a larger six winged angel. That is until Yugi looked up.  
  
"WHO THE!"  
  
Ryou looked up and his eyes widened. "You!"  
  
The wings covering the seraphim's face ruffled as if he was laughing softly. "I didn't expect you to be reborn so soon, Ryou."  
  
Yugi's mouth opened and snapped shut as Yu-Gi-Oh stood and walked to him, drawing him into his arms and dropping a kiss onto the top of his head gently. Yugi stiffened in Yu-Gi-Oh's arms and made a small sound of protest before nuzzling into his arms. /what am I doing Yu-Gi-oh? I feel like I shouldn't be so close to you, but it feels so right... like... like.../  
  
//Like we're meant to be?//  
  
/Yeah./  
  
"It's because you are Yugi. You and Yu-Gi-Oh are destined. Like Bakura and Ryou, and Marik and Malik."  
  
Bakura quirked an eyebrow as he watched Ryou, who had suddenly gotten a serious case of blushes, who was trying to diminish behind Yugi and Yu-Gi-Oh. He stood and walked over, his wings glowing brightly as he reached out and grabbed Ryou, pulling him close and staring deeply into his eyes. Ryou shivered at the look Bakura was giving him.  
  
"Oh no you two don't. Bakura let him go if you're just going to seduce him." The seraphim tsked.  
  
Bakura growled and held Ryou close. "I won't seduce him... Whatever your name is."  
  
"Netanyahu (Fox: It's pronounced like and is the origin of Nathaniel) is my name. I am one of the Four Seraphim of Heaven, and am keeper of the Items Of Power, or as you call them, Sennen Items. I was born of heaven so I've never been mortal like Yu-Gi-Oh, Bakura and Marik, but neither am I born pure and of innocence like Yugi, Ryou and Malik. I was created for the soul purpose of protecting the items and, when the time came, to give them to the seven who would use them to save all of first Heaven from the Forgotten One."  
  
"Netanyahu... That means 'God Gives'. What has god given to us?" Malik asked.  
  
"God has given you each power, and ability. You are six of the chosen seven. But of the seven, only one will be the key to unlocking all the power of the items. This one will know it when the time comes. You all can manipulate the power of the items so don't start saying it's Ryou." he said as he saw everyone look at Ryou.  
  
Suddenly Ryou's eyes widened. "Wait... you said there were seven chosen right?"  
  
"Yes, there are seven. You six and another. This other, however, does not know that he is chosen. Once he finds the seventh item, however, he will know."  
  
"So he's looking for the Eye?" Bakura stepped forward, his wings rustling.  
  
"Yes, and he should have found it by about... now."  
  
~*~  
  
Jou wiped the blood from his knuckles on a handkerchief before walking over, drawing a small knife from his pocket, flipping it open and kneeling beside the badly beaten body of a long white haired man. He slipped the knife under the eyelid and forcing the golden orb to pop out with a sickening plop sound and he grabbed it with the handkerchief. He wiped it off and looked it over, entranced by it.  
  
Suddenly the eye glowed and Jou's eyes widened. The deep purple glow encased Jou and Jou felt as if his skin was on fire. He cried out as Seto stood back in the shadows, arms crossed, watching. Jou looked at his hands and saw every bruise, every blemish on his body disappear before a fiery explosion split his skin.  
  
He moved and wriggled, finding himself crawling out of his skin and revealing new, perfect skin. His body was lean and wide in the shoulders, just slightly curving at the hips and when he stretched his limbs out he found himself in new clothes. He watched as green vines moved to encase his arms as crimson silk wrapped around his body, forming a blood like shirt and tight pants. He then felt the searing pain in his back once more. He cried out and fell to the ground, his body writhing in pain as he heard a ripping sound. He laid flat out, his new wings flapping uselessly, splattering blood all over the room, and even flicking some on Seto.  
  
Seto smiled and reached to his face where a drop of blood had splattered. He swiped his fingers over the blood and tasted it.  
  
"Yes, my treasure. You're mine now."  
  
He walked over to the panting and crying gently Jou before kneeling in the pool of blood beside him. He reached out and petted his blood stained wings gently, making Jou stop crying to purr slightly at the new sensation.  
  
"There now, calm down. That's right. Being born hurts. But you're special. You'll be fine."  
  
Jou looked up and sniffled softly before crawling through the blood and into Seto's lap. Seto unfolded his wings from his back, bringing them forward to cover them both as he held Jou close.  
  
~*~  
  
The mirror of energy in front of Netanyahu dissipated and all six of the other watchers stood, mouths opened wide. Yami held Yugi while Marik cradled Malik. Bakura picked up Ryou and looked them all over.  
  
"I for one am not about to risk my aibou. The rest of you can save heaven if you wish, but my aibou is going somewhere safe."  
  
He then opened the door and unfurled his wings, taking to the night sky and flying high and fast as the others watched him.  
  
Netanyahu shook his head. "Re is gonna kill me... We need them both back here and helping out."  
  
Yu-Gi-Oh looked at Netanyahu. "He'll come back when he has had some time to think this through. Ryou will convince him. In the mean time, I believe some answers may help us out… Like, what of my name? What of our past? Has all of this happened before?"  
  
Netanyahu sighed tiredly. "Yes, it happened just like this before... that's why the Sennen Items were created."  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Fox: Well...  
  
Bakura: Um...  
  
Yami: Yeah...  
  
Seto: *smirk*  
  
Try sentences next time guys. And btw to my reviewers, thank you loads and please continue to review! I'm a slut for reviews! ^_^ 


	13. Facing The Past

Between Angels and Demons  
  
Chapter 13: Facing The Past  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Netanyahu looked over the shocked faces of his companions. "Yeah, it's all you, Marik and Bakura's fault, but so what?" He chuckled as he watched Yu-Gi-Oh growl angrily. "Now calm down Yu-Gi-Oh. It's not half as hideous as it seems.  
  
"Your past ended up causing the assurance of the future, and helped ensure mankind's survival, but in order to do that, energy and power had to be focused. In order for it to be focused, something had to be created to hold the power. Thus the Sennen Items were created."  
  
He stood up and stretched his wings, finally uncovering himself completely, revealing a glowing face. He had long flowing black hair that cascading in waves over his shoulders and down his back. His intense emerald colored eyes pierced through them and Yugi and Malik felt as if their hearts had stopped beating. Netanyahu's pale skin glowed constantly and his perfect cupid bow lips were a gentle pink shade and looked so soft and kissable that even Yugi licked his lips desirously.  
  
Netanyahu blinked and looked around at them. "It's been years since I have seen with my eyes like this... yet you, Yami and Malik, haven't changed a bit." He smiled at them gently. "Enough of my sight's reminiscing. I shall tell you a long story, so bear with me, please."  
  
He stretched his wings out and formed a large mirror out of pure energy. "This is what you're going to watch your past from. Hand me the Tauk." Malik handed him the Tauk and Netanyahu slipped it into the mirror. Suddenly the mirror glowed brightly, flashing for a moment before showing a live picture show to Netanyahu's story.  
  
"It all started in ancient Egypt around 5000 years ago with the beginning of the reign of a certain Pharaoh. Pharaoh Yu-Gi-Oh." The mirror flashed a picture of a young man in his early teens. His long robe was made of silk and was such a deep shade of green that when it folded and was shadowed it appeared to be black. It was complimented by a long pure gold cord that looped around the back of his neck and crossed his front, wrapping around his waist twice, the second loop crossing low on his hips and tying in front of his crotch into a long thick piece that became several thin glimmering beaded strands. He had on a long velvet cape the color of blood. His hair was adorned with jewels and gold pieces and he wore an onyx gauntlet on his left arm. The garments pooled around the young pharaoh's body and on the floor around his feet. He carried with him a long pure white peacock feather which he kept fiddling with.  
  
Yu-Gi-Oh looked at the human version of himself in awe. "Th-that's me..."  
  
Netanyahu smiled and nodded. "This young boy pharaoh is more than he seems however. He holds great power with the ability to manipulate magic. He's of rather high intelligence and skilled at many games. He was a kind-hearted, respectful, honorable ruler who entrusted some powers to his priests rather than keep it all for himself. He also seems to be somewhat of a pacifist, trying to avoid physical wars whenever possible." He looked at Yu-Gi-Oh and laughed. "You were more likely to solve conflicts with contests, regular games, and if need be, Shadow Games. Since you were rather young, you had a 'right-hand man'. Marik's father, who was also your advisor and mentor."  
  
Netanyahu showed them in the mirror a young Marik looking around the palace, his long white cotton outfit dragging on the marble floors around his feet. He had a simple golden circlet on and golden arm bands. He also had a silver belt like the pharaoh's golden one. He had a smile and a mischievous gleam in his eye. "Even though you were calm, cool, and suave, you often tested your leash as a boy prince and got into trouble such as goofing around in the palace, hiding in large vases from your father, etc. When you were a prince you and Marik would dress as commoners to sneak out of the palace and into the villages then sneak back into the palace before Seth or Marik's father could notice you were ever gone. Your key rivals were the lead priest Seth and the tomb robber Bakura."  
  
"BAKURA?" Marik looked shocked. "But if Bakura was a rival... then why is he helping us?"  
  
"I'm getting to that Marik, patience. Like I said, your key rivals were Seth and Bakura. Seth was the high priest and the leader of all the priests of Egypt. He possesses great power and his dueling abilities are matched only by the Pharaoh himself. He is power driven and is hungering for more on a routine basis. He doesn't care if he hurts people and things to attain or utilize his power and strength. He is fascinated by the pharaoh's ability to summon 'God' and wants it for himself. He has the strongest kaa of all the priests and was the first of the Pharaoh's 'loyal' subjects to turn against him." He showed them a tall boy of the same age as the pharaoh wearing tight satin pants and a shirt of the purest black color with silver shoulder covers that held a long purple colored cape that dragged behind him. He also wore a large purple hat with golden bands in the shape of a hawks head. It covered his eyes and most of his face. When he removed the hat Yugi and Malik gasped at the sight before them. Cold azure eyes stared out ahead and chocolate locks fell forward into his face as he knelt before the young pharaoh.  
  
"Yes Yugi and Malik, this is Seto. Seto is the reincarnated spirit, though he has gained power and is not a mere human as you saw earlier." Suddenly in the mirror before them the high priest Seth whistled and out trudged a young male slave. This slave was tall and lean, but muscled well and had long honey blonde hair. He only wore a long cotton pleated skirt that ended at his ankles and a simple golden snake armband. Seth reached out and pulled the young man close to his hip, his hand staying on the slave's bottom almost constantly.  
  
"Jou!"  
  
"Yes Yugi, Jou is reincarnated as well. He was Seth's own personal slave, and despite appearances, they both are in love with each other."  
  
Yugi collapsed against Yami, sitting on the ground in front of him. Malik seated himself gently on Marik's lap after the found a comfortable chair. Netanyahu continued.  
  
"Bakura... Well... Bakura's a long story in and of himself, but the important things are that Bakura was a skilled tomb robber, foiling every trap set in tombs to thwart raiders like him. He's skilled at dueling as well, possessing a very strong monster that took 'God' to defeat courtesy of the Pharaoh himself. Bakura sought possession of all of the pharaoh's powers and wealth. He even had the nerve to show off his tomb robbing skills to the court of the pharaoh by dragging the mummified remains of the late pharaoh as well as all the valuables from his tomb right into the palace throne room for all to see."   
  
Netanyahu chuckled at this as the mirror reflected this, showing a young pale skinned Bakura sitting on the throne wearing crimson silk pants and shirt with a white cloak watching as Yu-Gi-Oh walked into the throne room with the court to see his Father's remains laying out on a table. The valuables from his fathers tomb were surrounding him on the table glittering for all to see. Bakura's smirk grew as Yu-Gi-Oh turned a fiery gaze on him.   
  
Suddenly Netanyahu turned serious. "He began systematically killing one priest at a time to obtain his power however. He sought the mighty dark power that was stated on a tablet in his village. Because of this he sought to destroy all who had power in order to have it for himself."  
  
Marik growled. "But that's not what happened! I swear it!"  
  
Yu-Gi-Oh's eyes glowed and then he closed them. "He's right. Marik and I were able to stop him. And then the war... It's Seth's fault! Bakura stopped Seth and saved us!"  
  
Malik and Yugi looked at their lovers in shock. They backed away as with a sudden gust of power the two spirits glowed, one a brilliant golden, the other a deep black. The powers seemed to mix and suddenly, with an explosive power their shirts ripped and they laid on their bellies panting as their wings flapped silently, the tips glowing. Blood dripped from the edges but evaporated without a trace once it left their bodies. The blood on their wings crystallized leaving them as pure rubies.   
  
Netanyahu nodded.  
  
"You remember. Nice rebirth by the way you two."  
  
They glared at him from their bellies.  
  
~*~  
  
Bakura cradled his lover gently, his wings rubbing gently against Ryou's. Ryou curled up on his lap, his feet dangling down and off the tree branch they were perched in.  
  
"We should go back."  
  
"I know Ryou."  
  
"So why don't we?"  
  
"I'm not ready."  
  
"How so?"  
  
Bakura rolled his eyes. "Because I know already. I know what I have to do, but I don't want to."  
  
Ryou stayed silent. Bakura sighed and hugged him gently.  
  
"I just don't want to lose you."  
  
Ryou nuzzled him gently. "You won't."  
  
"But Ryou... you are the chosen one. I can't let you sacrifice yourself like that."  
  
"Just call my name and save me then. I'm sure that once I do what must be done, it'll be fine."  
  
"Ryou..." Bakura closed his eyes and leaned in, his wings forming a privacy shield around them as he let his tongue slip across Ryou lips and in to taste the sweet cavern of Ryou's mouth gently. His lips sealed themselves to Ryou's as they kissed deeply, savoring each other. Ryou's heart pounded wildly as he gripped Bakura's arm to steady himself and his tongue filled with the desert spice of Bakura's taste. He broke the kiss gently.  
  
"I love you."  
  
"I love you too."  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Bakura: @_@  
  
Ryou: @_@  
  
Yami and Marik: *whistling and cheering for Bakura*  
  
Yugi and Malik: *smiling teasingly at Ryou and making kissy faces*  
  
Fox: *rolls eyes*  
  
*giggling*  
  
Seto: *sighs* I hate being the bad guy sometimes... Oh well. "Kaa" means power so you know. Please review if you like it! 


	14. The Forgotten One

Between Angels and Demons  
  
Chapter 14: The Forgotten One  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Seto fluttered his wings listlessly, trying to adjust them as he sat on the edge of the building. Jou sat beside him, his hand tucked into Seto's as they looked out over the expanse of the city.  
  
"Seto..."  
  
"Shh Jou. He'll be here soon."  
  
Jou nodded and bit his lip as he looked up at a glowing star. He watched as the star seemed to blink and then move closer swiftly. It then blinked and Jou found himself staring at one of the most beautiful creatures he'd ever seen aside from Seto. This creature had long blood red hair that flowed over his shoulders in flaming waves. His pure golden eyes stared steadily at Seto and Jou as he folded his six large black wings behind him.  
  
"I have come as you requested Seto Kaiba. What do you wish of me?"  
  
Seto placed a hand on Jou's shoulder and forced him to kneel in front of this angel as he kneeled. "Forgotten One, I have done as you asked. I am ready to go against the others and destroy them, then bring you the items."  
  
"So be it." The Forgotten One stepped forward and placed a hand on the couple's shoulders causing them to glow a deep purple.  
  
Seto looked at his hands and smiled darkly as he watched the energy seep into his skin and felt it burn his veins and blood. When the Forgotten One pulled his hands away Jou and Seto stood, their wings glowing and changing to black.  
  
Jou looked at the Forgotten One. "Might I ask who you are?"  
  
The Forgotten One smiled. "I am the first born of the Gods and the father of the Darkness. I am neither holy, nor unholy. I am the yin and the yang. I am. Once I have the Sennen Items, I will be able to force my power into and through them, and then I can destroy the Gods, leaving me as the only God. If you do not fail me, once I am God, I'll give you the power to control Earth and Second Heaven as you please."  
  
~*~  
  
Netanyahu suddenly looked up and went to the door, opening it and looking outside. He swore quietly under his breath.  
  
Yami looked up at him as he slowly stood, moving his wings cautiously. Marik mirrored him.  
  
"What is it Netanyahu?"  
  
Netanyahu sighed and looked at Yugi and Malik. "We're out of time. You two have held off long enough. Forgive me, but I must force your rebirth." He reached out and pulled the two close, holding them as a deep green energy flowed off of his body and into the two boys.  
  
Yugi and Malik shrieked in pain as they writhed, trying to free themselves from his grasp. Tears slipped down their cheeks and Netanyahu wrapped his wings down and around each of the boys. Suddenly his wings slipped down and he chanted quietly under his breath. The two boys opened their eyes and mouths and light poured from them as suddenly their wings pierced through their back and Netanyahu stepped away, letting the new angels clutch onto each other, their wings drizzling blood on the ground.  
  
Yami and Marik ran and held their respective other halves and looked accusingly at Netanyahu.  
  
Before either one could say anything however, Bakura opened the door, out of breath and looking wild. Ryou looked at them all from under Bakura's wing.  
  
"We've got to get out of here and NOW. Something bad is happening, and I got a message saying 'The war of the angels has begun.'" Ryou held out a piece of parchment with the lettering in blood. "I believe it's time."  
  
~*~  
  
Netanyahu flapped his wings hard, flying as swiftly as possible. Bakura was holding Ryou close as he flew, keeping up with Netanyahu with ease. Yami and Mairk were having trouble as they clutched their halves close but somehow managed to stay only a few feet behind Netanyahu and Bakura. Bakura glanced back as Netanyahu suddenly swooped low and landed on an empty ground.  
  
Bakura sniffed the air and wrinkled his nose. "This place smells like-"  
  
"Egypt." Yami interrupted.  
  
Marik bent down and took a handful of sand and let it shift through his fingers. "It is Egypt. I could never forget the warm sand, the spicy scent... We're home."  
  
"Not just home Marik. You're back in your time." Netanyahu said simply. Suddenly 3 figures approached silently, heavily armored and carrying large weapons.  
  
Malik and Marik took defensive stances in front of the group when Netanyahu placed a gentle hand on their shoulders. They looked up at him quizzically.  
  
Netanyahu stepped in front of them. "Good to see you again Michael, Raphael, Uriel. It's been too long."  
  
The three stopped and knelt before Netanyahu. Michael looked up.  
  
"The Forgotten One has made his presence known, and he has one of the chosen as an ally, along with the priest Set."  
  
Netanyahu smirked. "We knew this would happen, did we not?"  
  
"Yes sir, but the youngest of the chosen?"  
  
Netanyahu sighed. "We still have the 6 and The One, Jou can be persuaded."  
  
Suddenly a shot rang out and all backed up, looking at the now dead form of Uriel. Blood seeped into the desert sands around Uriel's head as his body slowly turned to dust and blows away, leaving a burn mark on the sand in the shape that Uriel's body took when he laid there dead.  
  
Yami looked up to see Jou holding a smoking gun, taking careful aim at him. He froze, his body suddenly unable to move. He watched as Jou smirked, his deep black wings spreading to make a shield from the breeze that had begun, and slowly start to squeeze the trigger again. He registered the sound of the gun going off, the kick back that snapped Jou's hand back, and the smoke seeping from the barrel. He watched in fascinated horror as the bullet came hurtling toward him and he closed his eyes, expecting the searing pain.  
  
Instead he felt a splash hit his face and arms and he opened his eyes to see Michael standing in front him, his body shaking as he clutched his chest. Michael bent over and kneeled on the sands in front of Yami, coughing hard, blood seeping from his mouth and making a wet sound as it hit the ground. He looked back at Yami and smiled slowly.  
  
"Consider this my apology for banishing you three." He then sighed and fell forward, sprawling across the ground and turning to ash, leaving a burn mark as well.  
  
Raphael didn't wait. Upon seeing his long time friends fall he rushed forward, his eyes gleaming dangerously as he rushed Jou, sword drawn. He never finished his charge.  
  
Seto had landed beside Jou and had done a complete turn swing, easily lopping Raphael's head off as he charged, barely scratching Jou with his outstretched sword. His blood splattered wildly on both Seto and Jou as his body turned to ash before falling to the ground.  
  
Ryou lurched before screwing his eyes shut and screaming. His body glowed as red energy flames came off of him in waves, headed straight for Seto and Jou. Just as the fames were about to hit however, they diverged and a large black winged seraphim landed in front of the two, his eyes glowing as he held one hand out, parting the flames to keep them from harming his two protégés.  
  
"Hello Netanyahu. It's been a while."  
  
"That it has demon."  
  
"Aww, what? No love for your oldest brother?" The Forgotten One faked his disappointment. "Oh well, doesn't matter in the long run." He stretched his wings forward and flapped them hard, causing the flames that were emitted by Ryou to extinguish as well as sending long black feathers flying toward the group. The feathers changed shape as they flew steady, becoming long black knives. The knives pierced Netanyahu's wings as Netanyahu moved in front of the group, stretching the impressive wings out to shield the angels. He looked back at them, wincing slightly.  
  
"I suggest that you start doing what you were meant to do Bakura."  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Bakura: ME?!  
  
Ryou: Yami! *huggles him*  
  
Fox: Yes, yes, Bakura you are The One.  
  
*smile* I had to Bakura....  
  
Bakura: ... My revenge will know no limits!  
  
*huggles Bakura* Awwww C'mon...  
  
Fox: I'm still not paid enough. Anyway Foxfire and I would like to beg your forgiveness for the late update... It's been an awkward life. The next update won't be so late, I promise! *gets out the writing whip and chains Foxfire to the chair* 


	15. The Power of The One

Between Angels And Demons  
  
Chapter 15: The Power of The One  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
"I suggest that you start doing what you were meant to do Bakura."  
  
Bakura looked up from holding an unconscious Ryou. His eyes widened as he looked at Netanyahu, watching as a small trickle of blood flowed from his mouth down to his chin, dripping to the ground in front of him.  
  
"What the hell are you waiting for Bakura? An engraved invitation-ungh..." Netanyahu asked as he was hit by another gust of wind and more knives. Bakura stood angrily.  
  
Yami and Marik each pushed their other halves behind them and spread their wings, taking to the air. Yugi and Malik looked at each other and spread their wings, their bodies glowing.  
  
"We will not allow you to defeat us!" Malik cried as he and Yugi shot forth silver and gold flames at The Forgotten one. Yami and Marik quickly swooped forward to attack but soon found themselves grappling with Seto and Jou.  
  
Yami threw punches hard, striking Seto across the cheek and torso, Seto returning each blow.  
  
Marik wrestled his grip around Jou, pulling him to the earth with him. He pinned Jou down, wings flapping wildly. Seto saw this and sent a punch hitting squarely into Yami's chest, his fist glowing a deep red. Yami lost his breath and coughed, blood flying from his mouth from the powerful energy strike. Seto Then swooped swiftly down, prying Marik off of his lover.  
  
"If you want a fight, fight me!" Seto growled at them, pushing Jou to safety.  
  
Jou then whirled on Seto. "You don't always have to protect me!" His body glowed and suddenly his wings began burning. The flames consumed his wings and he flapped them hard, forcing the flames to grow brighter.  
  
The Forgotten One laughed at the blood shed and now kneeling Netanyahu.  
  
"My poor misguided little brother... It is only too bad that you took the archangels side. And with your so-called The One unconscious-"  
  
"Who ever said Ryou was The One?"  
  
Having watched his friends and his love hurt and battered, Bakura was in a pure frenzy. His body glowed and energy formed all around him. Suddenly the energy grew to 5 times the height of The Forgotten One and shaped itself into the form of a dragon. The Dragon opened its eyes and locked gazes with the Forgotten One who just smirked.  
  
"So Hate has become a sacrificial righteous bastard."  
  
"I am not righteous, nor am I sacrificing anything."  
  
"I beg to differ. The moment you release that dragon to dispose of me, you die."  
  
Bakura looked at the Forgotten One. "Yeah, but so do you."  
  
He then willed the dragon to leave his body and attack the Forgotten One.  
  
Everyone with the exception of Bakura and the Forgotten One stopped fighting.  
  
The Forgotten One's eyes widened and he grabbed the jowls of the dragon, wrestling it as best he could, his wings straining and his muscles popping. His eyes bulged suddenly as the dragon wrapped it's body around his, holding him tight and closing it's mouth around the Forgotten One's head, snapping it shut and pulling up, causing his spine to rip out of his body. His now headless body slumped back, falling and spilling blood all over the sands. The dragon then scooped the body up and swallowed it in one huge gulp before dissipating, sending lights and energy in every direction.  
  
Ryou slowly awoke to see the lights float around him and caress him gently, and he could have sworn that he felt Bakura kiss him. He fluttered his eyes and turned his head to the left to see Bakura lying there, slumped over and still. He crawled to his lover and turned him over, staring into the dead eyes.  
  
Yugi and Malik were panting from exerting their energies but soon huddled around their friend, holding him tightly and trying to keep him calm. Yami and Marik limped over, both badly bruised and even Seto and Jou walked over, trying to keep silent as a sign of respect for Bakura and Ryou.  
  
Netanyahu looked back at Ryou and sighed. "He gave his life... to save ours.... and the world."  
  
Ryou shook his head. "No, he didn't give a damn about the world. He did it to keep me from dying." He leaned over and kissed Bakura's lips, then laid down on Bakura, his body touching every inch of Bakura's. Then he felt it.  
  
He scampered up and leaned close, listening hard. He then smiled through his tears.  
  
"He's alive… His heart is beating and he's alive!"  
  
Netanyahu's eyes widened in shock and he picked Bakura up cautiously and closed his eyes for a moment before snapping them open.  
  
"Ryou is right, but in order for him to survive he must be brought to heaven immediately! I can't fly there myself fast enough…" He looked at Seto. "Seto, I could care less if you meant to kill us and take the items right now, all that matters is this on'es life. Fly as fast as you can with him to heaven-"  
  
"Or I'll rip your heart out." Came the threatening reply from Ryou.  
  
Seto didn't hesitate. He understood what it meant to lose the one you love. He didn't want Ryou to know that feeling. He quickly gathered Bakura into his arms and began to fly, the other angels on his tail, with Jou and Ryou at either of his sides.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Bakura: I almost died?!  
  
Ryou: *sobbing* Stop trying to kill my 'Kura!  
  
Netanyahu: It was a noble cause...  
  
Ryou: *death glare*  
  
Just shut it you stupid seraphim.  
  
Fox: The next chapter is going to be the end chapter. Don't kill me! 


	16. Forever By Your Side

Between Angels and Demons  
  
Chapter 16: Forever By Your Side  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Bakura woke up slowly, letting the light hit his crimson irises slowly as he moaned, not wanting to be awakened just yet. He sighed and rolled over carefully, his bandages still feeling tight around his mid section. He looked at the small body that had snuggled with him and smiled happily. It had been almost seven months and he still wasn't fully healed, but Ryou had never left him, even going so far as to feed and bathe him when he had a fever and could barely move. He leaned in and kissed both of Ryou's eyes.  
  
Ryou yawned cutely and stretched, opening his eyes to meet Bakura's gaze. He smiled and leaned close and kissed Bakura gently, his petal soft lips slipping against Bakura's.  
  
"Hey sleepy heads! Wake- Oh. Nevermind, you are awake. Anyway, the Gods wish to see us in about ten minutes and I-" Marik was cut off by a boot flying across the room and hitting him sqaurely in the chest. Bakura had propped himself up and was glaring at Marik.  
  
"Do you not see that I'm busy now? How would you like it if I were to walk in and interupt whatever it is you do with Malik?"  
  
Marik flushed. "I'm sorry, but the Gods..."  
  
"The Gods can wait right now, now get out!"  
  
Yami swallowed hard and shooed out at Ryou's outburst. Bakura chuckled.  
  
"Now where were we?" he leaned in and began kissing him gently, his tongue sliding over Ryou's lips as Ryou opened his mouth to him and sighed happily.  
  
~*~  
  
"I told them. You can't say I didn't." Yami said as he walked down the hall with ugi snickering at the huge boot print on Yami's shirt.  
  
Much like Marik had done, Yami had gone off to get Bakura and Ryou and had gotten the boot as well. Yami glared.  
  
"Aww c'mon Yami. This is the best Bakura's felt all week. Of course they're going to be busy." Yugi said. "Remember you and me after the fight? We couldn't have our mouths pried apart for the world."  
  
Yami blushed deeply as he held Yugi's hand. "Yes but-"  
  
"The Gods will understand."  
  
~*~  
  
Re thrummed his fingers on his throne patiently while Osiris and Isis talked quietly. Horus fiddled with one of his toys.  
  
Netanyahu cleared his throat as he looked at Yami and Marik who both had boot prints on their chests and were glaring at the door. Yugi and Malik just sat there, smiling quietly to themselves. The the door flew open and in rushed a very flushed and embarrassed Bakura and a happily grinning Ryou.  
  
Horus looked up and smiled as he put his toy away. Re and Osiris quirked an eyebrow and Isis just smiled warmly at them.  
  
"Good to see you two here. You're feeling much better I see Bakura."  
  
Bakura nodded and sat quietly, pulling Ryou into his lap. Ryou blushed and smiled.  
  
Re cleared his throat. "We asked you to come here, to discuss a law that was created with time. The law that angels may not have sexual relations."  
  
The angels nodded.  
  
Osiris looked them over. "We have been discussing it, and have come to a decision. We have decided that if the angels truly are in love, then why should it be bad? After all..." he took Isis' hand. "we Gods have sexual relations."  
  
All six stared, wide eyed. Horus chuckled.  
  
"So go on you bunnies. You're free to make love. It is a free action for you now."  
  
~*~  
  
Bakura was already kissing Ryou breathless when they reached their room, his tongue flicking against Ryou's lips as he leaned close, pulling Ryou against his body. Ryou moaned low and reached behind himself to open their door and let Bakura press him into the room. Bakura broke the kiss and closed the door, locking it behind him. He turned and faced Ryou again.  
  
This time, Ryou was the one urging Bakura to open his mouth with his tongue, softly flicking it against Bakura's full lower lip. He tightened his arms around Bakura's neck, pulling the other boy close to him.  
  
That was all the encouragement Bakura needed. Carefully he opened his mouth, sighing against Ryou's tongue as he let the other boy access his mouth, his own tongue twisting around Ryou's.  
  
Carefully without letting his mouth leave Ryou's, he lifted the other boy into his arms and carried him to the bed. He laid him down carefully, nudging a space for himself between Ryou's legs. He delved hotter and harder into Ryou's mouth with his tongue, his body covering Ryou's. He let his hands slide up Ryou's back as he removed Ryou's shirt, his hand tangling with Ryou's wings and petting them gently before tangling in his long sliky hair. Bakura found that he was becoming even more excited the more he touched his love, and his heart pounded hard in his chest. He began to rub up against Ryou unconsciously as he kissed him, relishing the feel and taste of the other boy's mouth on his.  
  
Ryou allowed Bakura to lay him back onto the bed, amazed at how gentle the other angel was being. As his tongue gently danced with Bakura's, he let out a long, low moan from deep within his throat. The sound of his own voice brought him back to reality somewhat, making him realize that Bakura was still wearing a shirt and that he wasn't touching any part of Bakura. He reached around and tugged on Bakura's shirt, pulling it of of Bakura as he licked his lips, his body shivering at the feel of Bakura's hands. He then reached around and slipped his hands under the waist of Bakura's pants to touch and carress Bakura's ass gently. Ryou then allowed his hands to wander gently over the other boy's back, long, slender fingers once again finding their way into Bakura's incredibly silky hair.   
  
Unbelievably aroused by what Bakura had been doing to him, Ryou moved his hips slightly in response, the friction only further exciting him. He wanted to stay like he was in that moment forever. If he could have frozen time, he would have. Everything just seemed too perfect..  
  
Bakura couldn't take it anymore, he needed his release. He carefully removed his pants and reached down between them, rubbing himself against the other boy's silky skinned belly. The softness of Ryou's skin, the incredible kiss they were sharing, and all the touching they had been doing had been too much for him. Soon he was grunting and groaning against Ryou's mouth. Taking a moment he broke the kiss and slipped down Ryou's body, licking at Ryou's chest and suckling on Ryou's nipples. His tongue swirled around and covered each nipple, lapping at it gently with long strokes.  
  
Ryou let a loud moan escape him, reaching down between their bodies to free his own erection. It was unbelievable that they were doing this, however, at the moment, he could care less, and all he could concentrate on were the feelings that were coursing through him. He reached down, tangling his fingers in Bakura's hair, tugging occasionally as he watched through lust filled eyes as Bakura licked down his center, pausing at his navel to thrust his tongue suggestively in and out. The sounds of Ryou's harsh breathing and small moans filling his ears. Ryou bit his lip softly, feeling the first few stirrings that signaled that his release was not too far off.  
  
Unable to slow himself down or hold out any longer, Bakura slipped lower to lick gently at Ryou's waistband before undoing it and kissing a small trail down the soft hair that lead to Ryou's core as he pulled the pants off. He smiled once Ryou's erection was free and licked at the already dripping head, each drip like a perfect little pearl. He licked the small pearls up and savored the salty-sweet taste be fore slipping Ryou into his mouth and sucking teasingly on the head, his teeth grazing the skin softly.  
  
Ryou cried out in surprise at the hot scene before him. He watched as Bakura's mouth slipped up and down his shaft as he felt Bakura's tongue swirling and pressing against his head. Occasionally Bakura would look up and into Ryou's eyes, his own eyes lust filled and burning with desire.  
  
Ryou cried out in pleasure as he felt himself reaching his edge. He reached down and pulled Bakura's head up and off of him, his body shaking visibly from the intense pleasure.  
  
Bakura quirked an eyebrow. "It... It wasn't good?" he asked, thinking he'd done something wrong.  
  
"No, Kura, it was awesome." He took a deep breath, trying to regain control. "I just don't want to cum until you are inside of me."  
  
Bakura softly "ohh"ed before picking up Ryou by the waist and titlting his hips up, and then putting each of Ryou's kneeson his shoulders. He then cupped Ryou's ass with his hands and pushing it up to lap softly at Ryou's entrance. Ryou moaned and slipped his hands over his chest and belly, feeling his muscles clench in excitement.  
  
Bakura reached around and began stroking his cock softly as he slipped his tongue into Ryou's entrance. He pushed in and out, gently fucking him with it.  
  
Ryou's eyes opened wide and he cried out in need. "'Kura! God Kura, please!!" he begged desperately.  
  
Bakura grinned and brought his finger up to Ryou's entrance, pressing it in deep, gently moving it in and out before adding a second finger, scissoring them as he continued to move them in and out, opening Ryou.  
  
Ryou closed his eyes tight, the intrusion both welcome and harsh, his muscles tightening and then relaxing, his hips rocking in rhythm.  
  
Bakura smiled and added a thrird finger, splaying them gently until he found the hot spot inside of Ryou. He smiled and began rubbing the spot gently, pressing and rubbing the nerves carefully.  
  
Ryou gasped loudly, his body suddenly intense and wild as Bakura found the hidden spot within him. He began groaning and panting hard, his body breaking into a slick sheen of sweat. His cock was rock hard and pulsing as he begged Bakura for release.  
  
Satisfied that Ryou was ready, Bakura lowered Ryou's body to the bed and leaned over him. He then took Ryou's lips fiercly and lifted one of Ryou's legs, wrapping it around his waist as he pressed his head into Ryou's entrance. He moaned as his tongue twirled around Ryou's and he pushed himself deeply into Ryou, his body sweating as well as he swallowed Ryou's sharp cry at his body intrusion. He broke the kiss, a glimmering bead of saliva snapping between them. Ryou panted gently and looked at Bakura, his body shivering as Bakura began gently pressing in and out you, his strokes soft and steady as his cock gently stroked Ryou's inner nerves.  
  
Ryou wrapped his arms around Bakura's neck as he pulled him down for a kiss, Bakura's hands on his hips to hold him steady. He ran his fingers along the edges of Bakura's wings and down his back, his fingers slipping over the sweaty skin that hovered above him. Ryou kissed Bakura's shoulder and licked at the sweat slicked skin, enjoying the scent and taste of Bakura. His body was flushed and hot, burning with his excitement and desire. All too soon though as Bakura speed up his thrusts, making them much more firm and quick, though just as long, he felt his body tremble and tense, a heat curling in his stomach, then suddenly bursting to flow from his toes to the tip of his head. His cum flowed full between their heated bodies, coating their bellies and rubbing between them, Bakura's name like a mantra on Ryou's lips as he relaxed into the bed.  
  
Bakura practically roared Ryou's name as he felt you's body tighten almost painfully around him, his seed spilling deep inside of Ryou's silken body. Spent he fell over, turning over to the side of Ryou so as not to crush his delicate lover. He then watched, eyes half lidded from exhaustion. "God Ryou... you are definitely sexy, and the most awesome lover."  
  
Ryou sighed loudly, his body worn out and tired. He kissed Bakura gently, his eyes slipping shut as he cuddled into Bakura's side.  
  
Bakura smiled and wrapped an arm around Ryou gently. "I love you, aibou."  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Fox: You ended it with a non lethal lemon!  
  
Yeah. I'm a sucker for happy endings.  
  
Bakura and Ryou: *cuddle smooch*  
  
Yami and Yugi: *panting and snuggling*  
  
Marik and Malik: *cuddling and groping*  
  
Fox: Didn't you guys do it yet?  
  
Marik: Yeah, but we have a libido.  
  
Everyone but Marik and Malik: *sweatdrop*  
  
Marik and Malik: *cuddle, kiss, grope*  
  
Ok so yeah, the story is noe officially complete. The End, Thank you all!  
  
Special thanks to Elle-FaTe2x1, VampssAmby10210, Genie8, AngelStarFire, Ryu no Oni, Xenocho, Madame Ruby, SoulDreamer, Hidden Light, GarnetAlexander, Hikari no Yami, FallenAngelYuy, ChaosDragon2, Luana Hime, shinigami tenshi, Forever Innocent, rox1, aZn*pRyD, TJ, Anneirda Nikaru, and DevilishArchAngl for the reviews and woo whoos. It was my pleasure to hear such great reviews. 


End file.
